My Life My Adventure
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: “… aku tidak peduli walaupun tubuhku tercabik-cabik, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyeretmu kembali ke Soul Society,” lanjutnya seraya menebaskan zanpakutounya ke leher Byakuya. Ch 9 Update, RnR pleaseeee ! Maaf telat apdet *bungkuk-bungkuk*
1. Another Conflict

Mwahahaha… (ketawa setan). Yosh saya kembali lagi dengan sekuel dari Adikku Sayang Kakakku Malang (ASKM) seperti yang sudah saya janjikan. Dilempar mangga rame-rame karena gak update fic laen. Fic ini agak nyambung dengan yang ASKM, jadi mohon baca dulu scene terakhir di chapter 10-nya *promosi mode on* Gak perlu ding… udah aku cantumin kok.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Wes lah… Bleach dan karakternya milik Tite Kubo-sama.

dan saya… hanya seorang author gaje, usil dan jahil yang memporakporandakan image yang telah beliau bangun wkwkwk

.

.

~~ Previously in **'Adikku Sayang Kakakku Malang'** (last chapter) ~~

"Jangan Byakuu. Kumohon, jangan pernah membacanya!" pintanya. Byakuya menghentakkan kakinya, membuat cengkeraman Senbonzakura terlepas. "Byakuuu!" panggil Senbonzakura, nadanya diliputi rasa kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi akan keselamatan jiwa Byakuya.

Byakuya memulai membuka lembar demi lembar majalah itu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pada kertas majalah hingga membuatnya kusut. "Ti-dak… mung-kin," katanya dengan nada terbata dan nafas terputus-putus. Byakuya merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan semuanya terasa gelap di matanya.

BRUK!!!

"Bya-Byakuuuu! Kumohon, jangan mati Byakuu!" jerit Senbonzakura penuh kekhawatiran sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Byakuya yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**My Life My Adventure**

(by ShiNomori naOmi)

.

.

Adventure/Friendship ; dengan adonan Humor dan pencampuran genre ~XDD~

Of Course and Always "T"

OOC, lebay, dan ke-gaje-an tingkat tinggi.

SenByaku… SenByaku… SenByaku

~~ I Love You Full ~~

Not Yaoi at all. Just friendship with their master-zanpakutou complex disease… hahaha

.

**Happy Reading !!!**

.

**Chapter 1**

**Another Conflict**

"Uggh…"

"Byakuu, kau sudah siuman?" Senbonzakura meletakkan kain kompres ke dahi Byakuya yang kini terbaring lemah di atas futonnya, menatap masternya dengan penuh rasa cemas luar biasa.

"Sen-chan," panggil Byakuya lemah, menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna coklat muda. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Senbonzakura menghela nafas. "Byakuu, kumohon bersabarlah!" pintanya.

"Tapi… semuanya telah berakhir. Kehormatan yang telah kubangun selama lebih dari 100 tahun telah hancur dalam waktu satu hari," ucapnya putus asa.

"Tidak Byakuu, kita masih bisa menggagalkannya," kata Senbonzakura mantap, menatap tajam pada Byakuya yang kini merasa telah benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku akan menggagalkannya!"

Byakuya bangun dengan tiba-tiba, mencengkeram erat kedua bahu zanpakutonya. "Bagaimana bisa?!" jerit Byakuya frustasi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Senbonzakura. "Soutaichou mendukung penuh acara itu bahkan Rukia… Rukia…"

Pegangan tangannya mengendur, pandangannya menunduk ke bawah. Ia mencengkeram erat selimut putih yang ada di pangkuannya. "… dia mengkhianatiku." Dan kemudian ia pun membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga menutup kepalanya, tenggelam dalam kefrustasian dan keputusasaan.

"Byakuuu…," Senbonzakura hanya bisa menatap miris pada tubuh masternya itu yang kini tertutup selimut.

"Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri untuk sesaat," kata Byakuya lirih penuh keputusasaan.

Senbonzakura kemudian berdiri. "KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!!!" serunya lantang. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan itu namun Byakuya masih saja bergeming, tidak menghiraukan teriakan zanpakutounya.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, inikah masterku yang selama ini selalu bersikap tenang dan berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi segala masalah?! Kuchiki Byakuya, diakah orang yang mengajarkanku akan kedewasaan?!" seru Senbonzakura dengan nada tinggi.

Byakuya tersentak bangun dan menatap sorot mata Senbonzakura yang tajam dan dingin menusuk. "Sen-chan… aku… aku…," ucapnya terbata dengan pandangan yang menunduk dan kedua tangan pucatnya mengepal erat pada selimut putih yang mulai kusut.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Sen-chan!" bentak Senbonzakura. "Aku menyesal karena dia sudah mati…," kata Senbonzakura dengan membuang muka.

"Sen-chan…" Byakuya mengalihkan pandangan penuh tanya kepada Senbonzakura.

"Dia sudah MATI!!!" ujarnya dingin dan tajam. "…bersama masternya, Kuchiki Byakuya," lanjutnya dengan tatapan mata dingin dan sinis kepada Byakuya. Ia menunggu reaksi Byakuya akan kata-kata sadisnya itu. Ia berharap dapat menyadarkan hati dan jiwa masternya yang kini terpuruk, namun sang master tetap terdiam tanpa merespon sedikitpun. "Aku Senbonzakura… dan kau, bukanlah Kuchiki Byakuya," desis Senbonzakura.

Byakuya memandang nanar pada Senbonzakura. "Sen-chan… apa maksudmu?" tanyanya terbata.

"Sudah kukatakan, sekali lagi JANGAN PERNAH memanggilku dengan nama itu! Hanya satu orang yang boleh mengatakannya!" serunya pada Byakuya yang kini duduk di futon. "Kau bukanlah Kuchiki Byakuya, kau hanyalah sosok manusia menyedihkan yang terpuruk hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil," kata Senbonzakura dengan nada tinggi, sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Byakuya.

Byakuya menundukkan pandangannya. "Ma-maaf," ujarnya lirih.

Senbonzakura membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Byakuya. "Cih… jangan pernah meminta maaf sebelum kau mengembalikan Kuchiki Byakuya seperti dulu! Ingat itu, shinigami!" desisnya dan kemudian tubuhnya terurai menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda, pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan Byakuya yang kini hanya bisa termenung akan kata-kata Senbonzakura.

Terasa bagai disiram air es, Byakuya sungguh merasa sangat sulit mempercayainya. Ia mencengkeram kerah kimononya erat… sangat erat. Ekspresi mukanya mengeras, percampuran antara semua ekspresi dan perasaan hatinya. Galau, bimbang, sakit hati, penyesalan, semuanya menyatu dan berkecamuk dalam batinnya.

"Sen-chan… maafkan aku."

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Pendek… pendek… amat sangat pendek… hanya 500-an kata doang hahaha… ini juga baru prolog kok jadi belum nyambung sama judul fic ini *digetok*.

Wes lah saya gak perlu jelasin tentang bahasa aku-kamu dan gue-elu karena udah pada tahu semua kan? *pede banget* Salahin Asoasiasi Shinigami Wanita yang membuat hubungan mereka pecah berantakan dan berserakan seperti ini (pasang umbul-umbul and demo turun ke jalan)

Wah… sekarang malah jadi Byakuu yang kayak gini *geleng-geleng* Bener-bener OOC, tapi saya mikirnya sedingin apapun Byakuya ia masihlah seorang shinigami yang biasa memiliki perasaan galau dan berbagai konflik di hati (halah). Byakuuu… bersemangatlah! Ganbatte kudasai!

*

~~ Next Chapter ~~

"Kau yakin, Byakuu?"

Byakuya menatap dengan pandangan sedih pada gerbang senkaimon.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Ayo pergi, Sen-chan!"

*

**last but not least**

**Your Repiu... Please !!!**


	2. Farewell Seretei

'_Kau yakin Byakuu?'_ tanya Senbonzakura sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilakukan masternya itu benar-benar dengan kesadaran penuh.

Sorot matanya yang biasa dingin dan tajam kali ini terlihat pilu. _'Aku sudah memutuskannya. Ayo pergi, Sen-chan!'_

'_Byakuu… aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi,'_ lirih Senbonzakura. '_Karena kau adalah sahabatku dan juga… belahan jiwaku.'_

.

**Disclaimer**

Senbonzakura dan Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pembokat-pembokat saya yang paling setia yang dibeli dengan cara kredit dari sang empunya yaitu Tite Kubo.

*digebuk rame-rame ma SenByaku FC*

dan tokoh anime lain milik masing-masing penulisnya

.

**My Life My Adventure**

(by ShiNomori naOmi)

.

Adventure/Friendship/General

Of Course and Always "T"

Pencampuran Anime dan Genre dengan Bahasa semi-Baku, sedikit OOC

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Farewell Seretei**

Byakuya bershunpo, melompati tiap-tiap gedung yang ia lewati untuk mencari reiatsu zanpakutounya, Senbonzakura. Ia menyesal telah membuat belahan jiwanya itu menjadi khawatir. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepadanya. Ia merasa tertohok, mungkin awalnya sangat pedih dan sakit hati mendengar kata-kata tajam Senbonzakura tapi itu memang benar adanya. Ia yang beberapa menit yang lalu merasa sangat terpuruk, bahkan… hampir mengakhiri kehidupannya. Lebay.

Ia berdiri di atas atap sebuah bangunan bergaya Jepang yang ada di kompleks seretei, merasakan hembusan angin pagi yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia menatap ke bawah pada gerombolan shinigami wanita yang sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu sambil memegang selebaran kertas. _'Dasar perempuan,'_ dengusnya dalam hati. Ia tidak peduli. Itulah salah satu sebab kenapa ia menjauhi para wanita kecuali Unohana taichou dan Rukia. Mereka benar-benar berisik kecuali… tentu saja almarhumah istri tercintanya, Hisana.

'_Huuuh… kenapa malah mikirin yang aneh-aneh sih,'_ Byakuya berusaha menepis pemikiran itu sambil memegang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya hingga tiba-tiba sebuah kertas putih agak kecoklatan terlihat terbang melayang di depannya dan nemplok tepat menutupi wajah tampannya. "Apaan sih!" Byakuya menyingkirkan kertas itu dari wajahnya, mengamatinya sejenak. _'APA?!'_ teriaknya dalam hati. _'Se-selebaran iklan u-untuk pemutaran film Petualangan Kuchiki Byakuya?!'_

Shock… benar ia sangat shock melihatnya, walaupun tadi pagi ia sudah melihatnya tapi… tetap saja bukan? Byakuya meremas dan menyobek-nyobek kertas itu dengan sangat kesal. "Tidak bisa dibiarkan," geramnya dan kemudian bershunpo ke arah gerombolan itu. Dengan secepat kilat, poster yang tadi berada di tangan para shinigami wanita telah berpindah di cengkeraman Byakuya.

"Ku-Kuchiki taichou?" desah salah seorang shinigami wanita dengan wajah pucat.

Mata dingin abu-abu Byakuya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah, membuat gerombolan shinigami itu tidak berkutik sama sekali. Ia meremas poster itu menjadi gumpalan besar dengan tangan kanannya, lalu melemparkannya ke atas diikuti tatapan slow motion dari para shinigami wanita itu. "Hadou no 31 : Shakahou." Blarrrr… dan poster itu pun meledak, meninggalkan sobekan kertas-kertas kecil yang tidak ikut terbakar, berhamburan di udara. Para shinigami hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan mata ngeri… sambil menelan ludah.

Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi para shinigami itu dan kemudian bergumam dengan sangat dingin serta sedikit mendesis. "Nasibmu akan sama dengan poster itu bila kau masih melakukannya," desisnya seraya diiringi hembusan angin pagi yang terasa lebih dingin dan berat, membuat para shinigami di belakangnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mereka berpikir untuk lebih baik menuruti kata-kata pria itu daripada mati muda dengan cara mengenaskan, termutilasi menjadi potongan-potongan kecil oleh Senbonzakura. Sungguh nasib yang begitu tragis. Pikir mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala pasrah setelah dilihatnya Byakuya telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke divisi 1. Desas-desus yang ia dengar tadi dari para gerombolan shinigami penggosip menyebutkan bahwa hasil rekaman itu tersimpan di ruangan rahasia di divisi 1. Byakuya menghela nafas, apa boleh buat… demi nama baik klan Kuchiki yang di ambang kehancuran. Ah… mungkin memang sudah hancur berantakan, tapi setidaknya ia akan mencegah semuanya menjadi lebih parah. Benar-benar pemikiran seorang pemimpin keluarga bangsawan terkemuka, Kuchiki Byakuya. _'Image adalah segalanya,'_ pikir Byakuya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk-angguk mantap.

'_Reiatsu ini.'_ Byakuya merasakan suatu reiatsu yang dikenalnya. _'Sen-chan… jadi dia berada di divisi 1?' _

~~ ### ~~

"Senbonzakura! Aku perintahkan kau untuk menjauh dari tempat ini!" perintah salah seorang fukutaichou berambut perak, Sasakibe. "Kau tidak berhak memasuki wilayah ini. Daerah ini terlarang!"

"Cih… tak kan kubiarkan orang lain merusak citra masterku," ujar Senbonzakura dingin. Di sekelilingnya telah berkumpul beberapa taichou dan fukutaichou serta shinigami dari divisi 2 yang bertugas untuk meredam pemberontakan.

"Yare-yare… kami tidak paham dengan maksudmu," kata Kyouraku tersenyum sambil memegang topi jeraminya.

"Dasar munafik! Chire!" Senbonzakura menyerang para shinigami itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Semuanya… kepung dia!" Soi fon memerintahkan anak buahnya seraya mengacungkan zanpakutounya. "Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" Ia melepaskan shikai dan bershunpo ke arah Senbonzakura.

Senbonzakura mengibaskan tangan kanannya, menyebabkan kelopak bunga sakura berhamburan menyerang Soi Fon, menerjangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi namun langkah shunponya berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari timbunan bunga sakura yang tajam bagai seribu pedang itu.

"Heeeyaaa!" Suara teriakan yang cukup dalam dan berat dari arah belakang membuat Senbonzakra terkesiap. Ia tidak menyadari sama sekali karena sejak tadi konsentrasinya terpusat pada shinigami yang menyerangnya dari arah depan secara keroyokan.

Trang!

Pedang ramping yang agak bergerigi di sisi tajamnya itu hampir saja menebas punggungnya bila seseorang tidak datang menolongnya. "Bya… kuu?" kata Senbonzakura begitu menyadari siapa orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Tetaplah waspada, Senbonzakura!" ujar Byakuya dingin, menatap tajam ke arah penyerangnya. Kedua pedang itu masih beradu. "Zaraki Kenpachi," desisnya.

"Khh… khe… khe…," Kenpachi menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Ne… Bya-kun!" Sebuah kepala berambut pink menyembul dari balik bahu Kenpachi. "Konichiwaaaa!" serunya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Byakuya yang memandang bocah itu dengan tatapan masam.

"Hieee Bya-kun, ayo kita main!" ajak Yachiru dengan muka ceria dan berseri-seri. Pipinya yang cubby dan merona membuatnya semakin imut.

'_Khh… bisa-bisanya balita seperti dia menjadi fukutaichou. Hukum di soul society benar-benar sudah bobrok,'_ pikir Byakuya masih dengan posisi menahan tebasan zanpakutou Kenpachi.

"Yachiru… bermainlah yang jauh dari tempat ini! Aku tidak mau kau terluka," kata Kenpachi dengan nada kebapakan(?) yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yachiru.

'_Nepotisme,'_ batin Byakuya sinis. Hanya karena Yachiru adalah orang terdekat Kenpachi, bukan berarti dengan seenaknya bocah lima tahun itu diangkat sebagai fukutaichou-nya bukan? Benar-benar hukum yang sangat bobrok. Rusak. _'Cih… aku tidak bisa membiarkannya! Apalagi…'_

Belum sempat Byakuya menyelesaikan pergulatan batinnya(?) itu, tiba-tiba pedang Kenpachi terangkat dan kemudian kembali terayun ke arahnya. Mereka pun kembali bertarung dengan cukup sengit. Yachiru hanya menatap dengan penuh antusias pertarungan para shinigami itu sambil mengulum lollipop rasa strawberry-nya.

"Yeee Bya-kun! Ayo Ken-chan jangan menyerah! Serang terus! Aaaah… Bya-kun kenapa kau lemot sekali!?" seru Yachiru memberi semangat dan dukungan entah kepada siapa. Terkadang ia senang saat serangan Kenpachi memukul telak Byakuya dan sebaliknya. Benar-benar pemikiran sederhana seorang anak kecil, mendukung mana saja yang ia sukai dan terlihat menarik di matanya, entah itu kawan atau lawan. Namun sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak paham sama-sekali kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh shinigami berkumpul di divisi 1, bertarung melawan Byakuya dan Senbonzakura.

Ia menatap bosan pada pertengkaran tidak jelas itu yang sudah memakan waktu cukup lama. "Dasar orang dewasa," katanya dengan nada malas. Ia duduk di atas atap sambil bertopang dagu dan berkali-kali menguap karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang. "Uuuh… Ken-chan lama sekali," keluhnya dengan muka cemberut kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya pada atap bangunan dan menggunakan kedua lengan kecilnya sebagai bantal. Menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh gumpalan awan-awan putih disertai semilir angin di awal musim gugur yang sejuk, Yachiru pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur, dengan nyenyak. Mengabaikan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di kawasan itu.

BRUK!!!

Punggung Byakuya menghantam tembok dengan keras menimbulkan suara berdebum yang seketika itu pula menarik perhatian Senbonzakura yang sudah agak kelelahan. "Byakuuuu!" serunya seraya menghampiri Byakuya yang kini terduduk, menatap dingin pada sekumpulan shinigami di depannya yang makin bertambah banyak.

"Menyerahlah, Kuchiki Byakuya, Senbonzakura!" perintah Soi Fon dengan nada tegas. "Kalian sudah terkepung!"

"Tak kan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh masterku!" Senbonzakura berdiri di depan Byakuya, menghadapi para shinigami yang bersiap menyerang mereka. "Chire!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Sebuah cahaya hitam kemerahan yang berbentuk bulan sabit menghalau serangan Senbonzakura.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Byakuya dingin. "Jangan ikut campur!"

"Nii-sama, kumohon hentikan kekacauan ini!" seru Rukia yang muncul bersama dengan Renji dan Ichigo. Rukia ingin berlari menghampiri Byakuya, matanya berkaca-kaca namun langkahnya terhenti begitu tangan kirinya di genggam oleh Renji. "Re-renji?" katanya sambil menatap Renji yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pertanda agar Rukia tidak mendekati Byakuya. "Tapi…"

"Byakuya, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi. "Kau mau memberontak lagi?" serunya sambil mengacungkan zanpakutou hitamnya.

"Kumohon, nii-sama," ujar Rukia lirih dengan mata sendu dan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

'_Rukia…,'_ batin Byakuya agak sedih namun pandangannya masih saja dingin seperti biasa.

"Semua serang dia!" seru Soi Fong member perintah kepada semua bawahannya.

"Hentikan semua ini!" Suara yang menggelegar itu menghentikan para shinigami menyerang Byakuya dan Senbonzakura.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai Soutaichou," lirih Rukia yang diikuti oleh para shinigami yang berlutut untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat.

"Kuchiki taichou dan Senbonzakura, jelaskan alasanmu melakukan penyerangan ini?" tanya Yamamoto dengan nada yang bijaksana. Tidak ada raut kebencian di wajahnya setelah divisinya porak poranda seperti itu.

'_Dilematis… bagaimana ini? Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sama saja merusak citra keluarga Kuchiki lebih cepat,'_ pikir Byakuya penuh pertimbangan.

"Serahkan!" seru Senbonzakura. "Rekaman-… Byakuu?"

"Hentikan, Senbonzakura!" potong Byakuya tiba-tiba, membuat Senbonzakura mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

'_Rekaman? Rekaman apa sih? Perasaaan divisi 1 tidak pernah menyimpan rekaman apapun deh,'_ batin Yamamoto saat itu sambil mengelus-elus jenggot panjangnya. Mencoba mengingat dan mengumpulkan memori yang sangat mudah hilang dari otaknya yang mulai menua… ya dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana bisa dibilang akhir-akhir ini Yama-jii memerlukan suplemen otak untuk memperlambat proses ke-pikunan-nya.

"Tapi…" Tatapan mata Byakuya membuat Senbonzakura memahami apa artinya.

"Kita pergi!" kata Byakuya datar. Ia mengangguk paham dan mereka pun bershunpo melesat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei jangan coba-coba lari!" seru Soi Fong yang hendak menyerang mereka berdua namun segera dihentikan oleh Yamamoto yang hanya terdiam penuh arti, antara bingung dan tidak paham dengan maksud Byakuya.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Yamamoto menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Senbonzakura itu. _'Ooo… yang itu ya?!'_ batin Yamamoto sambil memukulkan kepalan tangan kanan ke atas telapak tangan kirinya. _'Rekaman itu kan rusak, jadi pemutaran film-nya batal. Aku lupa bilang sama Asosiasi. Aah… pikunku sepertinya agak kambuh,' _keluh Yamamoto yang hanya bisa sweatdrop dan pasrah saat melihat kepergian Byakuya. "Haah… dasar Kuchiki. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak mau image-nya hancur ya?" gumamnya lirih sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maaf, sensei?" tanya Ukitake yang mendengar gumaman Yamamoto di sebelahnya walaupun hanya terasa sayup-sayup.

"Ah tidak… biarkan saja dia pergi," ujar Yamamoto sambil melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tapi… Soutaichou!" bantah Soi Fon. Yamamoto memberikan tatapan datar dan dingin padanya, reiatsunya yang tinggi membuat Soi Fon bungkam seribu bahasa dan menarik semua pasukannya kembali.

"Haah Byakuya… apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?" kata Ichigo bingung sambil mengacak-acak rambut durennya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ni-sama," lirih Rukia menatap sedih kepergian Byakuya.

"Taichou…," kata Renji. "Rukia… aku yakin taichou memiliki alasan sendiri melakukan hal ini," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Rukia yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

~~ ### ~~

**~Malam harinya~**

Byakuya menatap langit malam yang berbintang dengan pandangan menerawang dari kamarnya. '_Sen-chan… kurasa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku ada di sini,'_ gumamnya pada Senbonzakura yang kini berada di inner world.

'_Kau menyerah, Byakuu?'_

Byakuya menggeleng lemah. _'Tidak. Hanya saja… rasanya mungkin lebih baik aku menyendiri untuk sementara.'_

'_Maksudmu apa, Byakuu?'_ tanya Senbonzakura penasaran.

'_Aku tahu bila kau mungkin akan menentangnya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut denganku. Tinggallah bila kau ingin tetap tinggal di sini,'_ kata Byakuya datar, masih dengan tatapan menengadah pada bintang di langit.

Senbonzakura menghela nafas. _'Byakuuu, loe tahu kan gue gak suka dengan nada bicara yang berputar-putar seperti ini?'_ tanyanya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia terkadang memang kesal dengan gaya bicara masternya yang berbelit-belit itu. Kalau sudah seperti itu, bahasa non-formalnya akan terlontar dari mulutnya.

'_Aku akan pergi dari sini untuk sementara. Mungkin… bisa beberapa bulan hingga semua kekacauan ini reda.'_

'_Heh?! Apa?!'_ seru Senbonzakura kaget.

'… _atau mungkin beberapa tahun.'_

'_Che pengecut… kau mau melarikan diri?!'_ katanya tajam dan sinis.

'_Haaah… sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu,' _Byakuya menghela nafas. _'Kau tahu… ini juga demi Rukia.'_

'_Rukia? Bukannya loe bilang dia udah mengkhianatimu?'_

'_Awalnya memang begitu tapi… setelah kupikir-pikir loyalitasnya termasuk tinggi,'_ Byakuya tersenyum pedih. _'Jika aku menggagalkan pemutaran film itu, berarti aku juga telah menghancurkan loyalitasnya terhadap Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.'_

'_Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan nama baikmu, Byakuu?'_

Byakuya tahu itu, bahkan sangat memahaminya. Image, harga diri, dan kehormatan klan adalah hal utama yang sangat ia junjung tinggi. Tapi itu dulu… hingga beberapa hari ini ia berpikir bahwa hal itu terlalu menekan dirinya. Menghimpit kebebasannya sebagai sosok pribadi Byakuya yang lain. Menghimpit perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Sosoknya yang dulu bebas, tanpa terkukung oleh nama baik klan sebelum ia menjadi pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki. Keceriaan yang tak dapat ditukar oleh apapun di dunia ini. Termasuk nama besar Kuchiki.

Kurosaki Ichigo… sedikit banyak mempengaruhi jalan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia yang pagi tadi merasa begitu hancur dan merasakan suatu kecemasan yang sangat tinggi akan kehormatannya sebagai seorang Kuchiki akan terhempas. Ia yang pagi tadi begitu kukuh ingin menghancurkan apapun yang bisa merusak citranya dan ia yang pada pagi tadi begitu gelap mata.

Pria itu… shinigami pengganti. Byakuya tersenyum tipis saat mengingat pertemuannya siang tadi. Kata-katanya yang sedikit menghunjam. Apakah dirinya akan memberontak pada seretei kembali? Huff… peristiwa itu mengingatkannya kepada Rukia, betapa ia sangat sedih dan pilu melihat kelakuan dirinya saat itu. Betapa ia menginginkan dirinya kembali menjadi sosok kakak baginya. Sosok kakak yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk dipanggil dengan panggilan yang sangat formal oleh adiknya itu. Nii-sama.

Karena kehormatan dan nama besar Kuchiki… Rukia kehilangan kebebasannya. Karena harga diri seorang Kuchiki yang begitu ia junjung tinggi… Rukia kehilangan senyumannya. Karena Kuchiki… Rukia bagai hidup dalam sangkar emas. Dan Kuchiki adalah dirinya, Byakuya.

Ia termenung… itukah dirinya selama ini? Seorang pria yang sungguh tega mencabik dan menyakiti hati rapuh seorang wanita? Seorang kakak yang membelenggu kehidupan adiknya? Seorang Byakuya yang selama ini memiliki tatapan mata dingin dan mengintimidasi di depan Rukia. Seorang suami yang tidak mampu memenuhi wasiat terakhir dari almarhumah istrinya. Seorang yang…

Ia tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya. Membuat dadanya begitu sesak dan rasa sakit itu kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Semuanya terasa sangat pilu. Oleh karena itu… ia ingin melepaskannnya. Topeng stoic dan dingin yang selalu menjadi citra dirinya. Mungkin ia tidak bisa secara langsung melepaskannya begitu saja. Oleh karenanya ia ingin melepaskannya secara perlahan dengan cara meninggalkan kehidupannya sebagai seorang bangsawan ternama.

Ia berharap ia bisa hidup layaknya orang biasa. Tanpa beban, tanpa rasa cemas akan klannya. Toh masih banyak anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang bisa menjadi pengganti dirinya. Terkadang ia sangat muak dengan kehidupannya saat ini dan Hisana… maafkan bila aku tidak sanggup memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu! Byakuya… dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari Rukia, berharap adik tersayangnya itu akan menemukan kebahagiaan, cita-cita, dan ambisinya tanpa terkungkung oleh dirinya.

"Byakuu!" panggil Senbonzakura lembut begitu menyadari masternya hanya termenung dengan tatapan mata sendu sejak tadi. Ia keluar dari zanpakutou dan menepuk pundak Byakuya.

Byakuya tersenyum sedih menanggapi panggilan Senbonzakura. Ia tahu bahwa Senbozakura menginginkan jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya. "… dan pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan kebahagiaanya?"Senbonzakura terhenyak mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali melontarkan kata-kata bantahan. "Kau pernah bilang padaku bukan untuk membiarkan Rukia mencari kebahagiaannya? Apapun bentuknya," kata Byakuya kemudian yang akhirnya membuat Senbonzakura kembali menelan kata-kata bantahan yang belum sempat terlontar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Senbonzakura lirih, menatap pada ikan koi yang berenang-renang di kolam.

"Hnn," jawaban yang singkat dari Byakuya yang membuat Senbonzakura kembali menghela nafas. "Aku akan pergi. Rukia… ia tak kan bahagia bila aku tetap bersamanya."

Senbonzakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yaa… baiklah, apapun rencanamu aku akan ikut." Byakuya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali memasuki kamarnya. "Kau mau bawa apa sih? Sibuk bener," lanjutnya di saat Byakuya mengemasi barang-barangnya di kamarnya.

"Tidak banyak," jawabnya singkat sambil meletakkan secarik surat di atas meja kecil di kamarnya.

Senbonzakura sweatdrop saat melihat tas ransel hitam Byakuya yang menggembung besar yang entah apa isinya. _'Tidak banyak katanya?'_ gumamnya dalam hati, heran saat dilihatnya Byakuya sedikit kesulitan saat mau meletakkan ransel itu di punggungnya. _'Dasar Byakuu, itu kan kelihatannya berat sekali!_' Sweatdrop besar sudah benar-benar menetes di bagian belakang kepalanya.

~~ ### ~~

**Meanwhile : Somewhere in 1****st**** Division**

Di saat yang sama dua orang asing memasuki ruang rahasia divisi 1 dengan sangat mudah melalui portal yang langsung menghubungkan ke ruangan itu. Penjagaan yang cukup ketat di luar ruangan tidak membuat kedua orang itu kesulitan memasukinya dan secara leluasa mengambil barang yang mereka cari, bahkan para shinigami penjaga tidak menyadari akan adanya penyusup yang datang dan mencuri barang berharga itu.

"Khehehe… tidak kusangka memasuki divisi 1 akan semudah ini," kata seorang pria berambut hitam ikal panjang menjuntai dengan wajah yang putih pucat. "Jurus terlarang itu membuatku bisa memasuki dunia arwah. Sangat berguna."

"Cih ternyata para shinigami lemah sekali, tidak bisa merasakan sama sekali keberadaan kita. Hmm tuan Naraku… apa benar gulungan itu memuat mantera-mantera yang bisa memangil dan mengendalikan para siluman? Sekuat apapun dia," tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam bersanggul yang memakai furisode putih dengan garis-garis merah di kerahnya dan selalu membawa kipas.

Sang tuan yang berada di depannya hanya menyeringai senang. "Ayo kembali, Kagura!" perintahnya dan kemudian sebuah lubang hitam yang menghubungkan antara dunia arwah dan dunia manusia terbuka lebar. Mereka memasuki portal itu dan menghilang seketika bersamaan dengan gulungan mantera rahasia yang dicurinya itu.

~~ ### ~~

Byakuya kini berdiri di depan gerbang Senkaimon, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Sedikit demi sedikit kedua daun pintunya terbuka, memperlihatkan dunia lain yang terpampang jelas di matanya. Jigoku chou yang biasa menemani dan membimbing para shinigami yang akan meninggalkan seretei kini tidak bersamanya. Ia ingin pergi dengan tidak terlihat dan tak disadari seorang pun. _'Selamat tinggal, Rukia. Semoga kau bahagia.'_

'_Kau yakin Byakuu?'_ tanya Senbonzakura sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilakukan masternya itu benar-benar dengan kesadaran penuh.

Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pada komunitas seretei yang akan ditinggalkannya untuk sementara… mungkin tapi entah sampai kapan. Sorot matanya yang biasa dingin dan tajam kali ini terlihat pilu. _'Aku sudah memutuskannya. Ayo pergi, Sen-chan!'_

Senbonzakura hanya bisa menanggapi ekspresi Byakuya saat itu dengan terdiam. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Mungkin inilah jalan yang akan mereka pilih. Jauh dari mewahnya kehidupan seorang shinigami dan bangsawan. _'Byakuu… aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi,'_ lirih Senbonzakura. '_Karena kau adalah sahabatku dan juga… belahan jiwaku.'_

'_Terima kasih, Sen-chan.'_ Byakuya menghirup nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya di soul society ini sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan komunitas roh, menuju dimensi lain dari dunia ini.

~~ ### ~~

_Sahabat sejati akan selalu ada dalam suka dan duka. Sahabat dapat diibaratkan sebagai belahan jiwa, karena ia memahami suka duka yang dirasakan partnernya. _

_Hisana adalah cinta sejati Byakuya, Rukia adalah sosok kedua yang begitu ia sayangi setelah Hisana _

_namun Senbonzakura adalah belahan jiwanya. _

_Yang selalu ada di saat suka dan duka._

_Ikatan yang terjalin di antara keduanya, master-zanpakutou, dan ikatan yang lebih dalam_

_Karena_

_Senbonzakura tidak akan ada tanpa adanya sosok Kuchiki Byakuya dan Byakuya tidak akan mebjadi sosok yang tegar dan kuat tanpa adanya Senbonzakura._

.

~~ **To Be Continued** ~~

.

**Author Note :**

Huwaaaa… gajeeeee author lari dari sambaran api Ryuujin-jakka. Yama-jii maafkan saya karena telah menyebutmu pikun! Hieeeee… tapi emang sudah sewajarnya sih! *garuk-garuk kepala yang kutuan*

Adegan Byakuu ma shinigami itu, saya sadur dari adegan di Bleach Movie 2, yang waktu Hitsu n Kusaka dikepung ma shinigami di Soukyouku Hill, disini saya ganti menjadi Byakuu ma Senbonzakura dikepung di Divisi 1. Wahaha… tipe orang yang gak punya ide sama sekali dan maap bila ada miss-typo, saya gak sempet nge-cek ulang.

Oh iya… Mulai chapter depan akan terjadi pencampuran anime… tapi tokoh-tokohnya akan muncul sedikit demi sedikit seiring perjalanan cerita. Ya mungkin ada beberapa dari Inuyasha, Samurai X, Naruto, Eyeshield 21, dll atoo mpe Sailormoon sekalian wkwkwk… tapi karena lebih dominan dan lebih banyak adegan dari tokoh Bleach, saya tidak akan memindahkannya ke crossover. Huhuhu… bingung mo di-cross ke mana kalo seanime Jepang tumplek di fic ini.

Aaaa… saya gak ngerti n bingung nulis cara ketawane Naraku gimana, abis dia ketawa iblis tapi gak ketawa lepas alias agak ditahan gitu gak kayak Hiruma yang beneran iblis hehehe *ditembak*

Maaf saya gak munculin talkshow (huehehe lagi males nulis je)… nah sekarang saatnya ngebales repiu yang gak login okeh.

**rabichan kawaii. na** : weeeh ntu Byakuu yang lebay karena foto-foto itu diambil oleh Rukia, karena ia adalah orang lain yang bisa mendekati Byakuu. Trims repiunya.

**BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki** : Iya nih ada sambungannya, karena chappie lalu baru prolog. Maap kalo malah tambah garing ni fic… Makasih udah repiu.

**Ruki_ya** : Akhirnya Byakuun sadar juga, iyoo SenByaku pergi meninggalkan seretei (nunjuk-nunjuk judul chapter 2). Itulah mengapa ni fic aku kasih judul my life my adventure… hahaha. Matur nuwun repiu-nipun nggih.

Terima kasih yang udah bersedia baca dan merepiu… makasih banyak karena menjadi semangat saya disela-sela hati saya yang sedang rapuh dan terkena WB buat ngerjain tugas kuliah (halah malas mode on).

*

**last but not least**

**Your Repiu... Please !!!**


	3. Mission : Find n Catch Byakuya

Minna-san… sebelumnya saya mau tanya nih. Apakah gaya penceritaan saya di fic ini terlalu membosankan? Bahasanya terlalu baku dan kaku? Mohon di jawab ya… saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya bila fic-fic saya terlalu kaku bahasanya. Terima kasih !!!

.

**Disclaimer**

He eh… Bleach milik Tite Kubo

dan tokoh anime lain milik masing-masing penulisnya

.

**My Life My Adventure**

(by ShiNomori naOmi)

.

Adventure/Friendship/General

Of Course and Always "T"

Pencampuran Anime dan Genre dengan Bahasa semi-Baku, sedikit OOC, non-Yaoi

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Mission : Find and Catch Byakuya, Life or Die**

**Kuchiki's Mansion**

Drap… drap… drap…!

Suara langkah kaki salah satu pelayan keluarga Kuchiki yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari menggema di lorong manshion mewah itu. Seakan-akan ia mengabaikan rasa kebas dan pegal dari kedua kakinya serta nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Dalam dekapan tangannya, sepucuk surat yang berada di dalam amplop putih serta setangkai bunga sakura ia genggam erat-erat seolah-olah itu adalah barang yang sangat berharga.

Brak! Pintu geser salah satu ruangan di manshion Kuchiki terbuka dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" Seorang pelayan berambut hitam dengan sanggul mungil di kepala belakangnya terlihat terengah-engah.

"Rie-san?" Rukia sedikit terhenyak dengan pelayannya itu yang masuk tanpa permisi. Sedikit aura kekesalan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Su-sumimasen, Rukia-sama," ujar pelayan itu sambil bersimpuh memohon maaf. "Sa-saya lancang tapi… Byakuya sama…"

Rukia mengkerutkan kedua keningnya. Pelayan itu tidak menjawab, tetap membungkuk, terlalu takut untuk bersitatap dengan majikannya. Ia menyerahkan sepucuk surat dan setangkai bunga sakura yang ia dapatkan dari kamar Byakuya yang telah kosong tanpa penghuni.

Setengah bingung, Rukia menerima surat dan bunga sakura itu. Ia membukanya dan terbelalak kaget. Tulisan itu adalah milik Byakuya. _'Nii-sama,'_ ujarnya lirih dalam hati.

.

_**to : Kuchiki Rukia**_

_Aku pergi, Rukia. Selamat tinggal dan jangan pernah mencariku. Kuharap dengan menjauhnya aku darimu, kau akan bahagia. Kejarlah impianmu dan aku tidak akan pernah menghalanginya lagi._

_Setangkai bunga sakura ini… aku berikan padamu. Ia tak kan pernah layu dan gugur selama aku masih ada karena sakura ini aku ambil dari Senbonzakura. Selama Senbonzakura masih tetap ada maka aku masih tetap hidup. Setidaknya kau mengetahui bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan melihat sakura itu. Jagalah baik-baik dan… jangan pernah menangis. Tetaplah bahagia, Rukia._

_Selamat tinggal_

_**from : Kuchiki Byakuya**_

.

"Nii-sama," Rukia terus menerus memanggil nama Byakuya dengan sedikit pilu. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes dengan cukup deras, membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga sakura berwarna merah muda yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas tatami di samping kanannya.

Rie… pelayan itu hanya menatap majikannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Rukia-sama?"

Rukia mencengkeram kedua bahu pelayan itu dengan erat, membuatnya terkesiap kaget. "Kapan? Kapan kau menemukan surat ini? Katakan!" jerit Rukia.

"Ta-tadi pagi," jawabnya tergugup. "Se-seperti biasa saya mengantarkan teh u-untuk Byakuya-sama. Tapi tidak ada jawaban ja-jadi saya langsung masuk dan… dan menemukan surat… itu… Arrgh!" Rie merintih kesakitan, cengkeraman kuku-kuku Rukia semakin menghunjam bahunya. Ia menunduk. "Ma-maaf, bukannya saya lancang mencuri dengar tapi… tadi malam sayup-sayup saya dengar dari kamar beliau bahwa… Byakuya-sama…"

"Bahwa apa?! Katakan dengan jelas!" teriak Rukia gusar.

"Ba-bahwa Byakuya-sama… a-akan pergi," lanjutnya takut-takut.

"Kemana?!"

Rie menggeleng dengan cepat. "Sumimasen, saya tidak tahu." Pegangan Rukia menggendur, seolah-olah tubuhnya terasa lemas. Semuanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Tatapannya menerawang entah kemana bahkan kegaduhan yang terjadi di luar sana tidak membuatnya bergeming.

Puluhan shinigami yang tergabung dari beberapa batalyon 13 soul society mengepung kawasan Kuchiki mansion itu. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan lolos dari kepungan itu.

"Kuchiki Byakuya anda ditangkap!" seru seorang shinigami dari luar. "Menyerahlah!"

**~~ ### ~~**

**~Flashback : Mode On~**

**1****st**** Division : Captain's Meeting**

JDENGGG!!!

Suara benturan antara ujung tongkat Ryuujin-jakka dan lantai keramik berwarna hijau gelap di ruang rapat rahasia itu menggema. Yamamoto Soutaichou terlihat gusar, kedua tangannya mengenggam erat pada pangkal tongkat-zanpakutounya itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit, membuat para taichou yang ada di sana menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!?" Suaranya yang berat terlihat penuh amarah. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Gulungan mantera itu memuat teknik dan jurus-jurus rahasia. Sudah cukup kita kehilangan Hogyouku dan hampir kehilangan King Key."

Para kapten yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya terdiam membisu, merasa bahwa mereka telah gagal melaksanakan tugas. Pencurian itu benar-benar di luar kendali mereka. Tidak ada reiatsu yang terdeteksi, penyusup, dan pergerakan aneh di area penyimpanan mantra itu. Kecuali…

"Kuchiki Byakuya!" ujar Soi Fon tiba-tiba. Para kapten batalyon 13 serempak menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Soi Fon. Penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Tidak salah lagi. Kemarin bukankah ia sudah dengan sengaja menyusup dan membuat kekacauan di divisi 1?"

Kontan saja pernyataan kapten bertubuh mungil itu membuat suasana rapat menjadi ribut. Sulit dipercaya bahkan Soutaichou sendiri meragukannya. Tidak mungkin bangsawan dengan harga diri dan menjunjung tinggi hukum soul society seperti dia melakukan perbuatan yang jelas-jelas merupakan tindakan kriminal tinggi. Tapi… semua bukti memang mengarah kepadanya. Atau ada satu hal yang sempat ia lupakan sejenak.

"Diam!" seru Yamamoto. Suasana gaduh pun kemudian berubah menjadi hening. Ia mengambil sebuah earphone dan menghubungkan sambungan telepon ke suatu tempat.

Tuut… tuut… tuut…

"Ya hallo?" sapa sebuah suara di ujung sambungan telepon dengan nada malas dan enggan.

"Ehem… aku Soutaichou," Yamamoto memperkenalkan diri. "Aizen Sousuke," lanjutnya setengah mendesis. Nama shinigami pembangkang yang tiba-tiba disapa oleh Soutaichou itu membuat suasana kembali gaduh. "Ehem!" Deheman dan tatapan datar pemimpin tertinggi batalyon itu menggema, membuat semuanya kembali membisu. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu akhir dari percakapan itu.

.

**Las Noches, Hueco Mundo **

Kring… kring… kring…

Bunyi handphone jadul menggema di sebuah bangunan bernuansa putih dan berlangit-langit tinggi. Seorang pria berusia paruh baya berambut cokelat yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi Hueco Mundo menatap telepon yang berdering itu dengan muka malas. Sedikit enggan ia menekan tombol 'yes' dan menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan. "Ya hallo?"

Aizen yang kini tengah duduk santai di singasananya di Hueco Mundo menyeringai tipis. "Mau apa kau, Soutaichou?"

"Hn… tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, Aizen."

"Tentang apa, Pak Tua?" tanyanya dengan nada malas sambil memelintir poni rambutnya yang menjuntai ke wajahnya itu.

"Kau mencuri barang berharga soul society lagi, bukan?! JAWAB!!!" teriak Soutaichou.

"Khh…" Aizen mendengus, menutup telinganya yang sedikit berdenging. "Maksudmu?"

"Hn… tidak usah berpura-pura lagi. Kau mencuri gulungan mantera itu bukan?" tanya Soutaichou _to the point._

"Ya ampun, Kek! Ngapain coba aku mencuri barang tak berguna itu?" Pernyataan Aizen itu membuatnya sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya. "Pake Hogyouku aja belom bisa, apa lagi ditambah mantera apa itu. Bodo ah!" ujar Aizen membuka aib.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya, hm?" elak Soutaichou emosi.

"Eh Kakek Tua Bangka! Harusnya aku yang protes! Seenaknya saja kau menuduhku mencuri! Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan para hollow dan arrancar-ku gara-gara tebasan kepala duren itu!" raung Aizen tidak kalah emosi. Seenaknya saja menuduh, padahal pihak soul society lebih banyak menimbulkan kerugian saat penyelamatan Inoue Orihime beberapa saat yang lalu. "Itu kan salahmu sendiri kenapa bisa hilang! Dan yang jelas aku terlalu sibuk mengurus para arancar saat ini jadi untuk sementara aku mau cuti dari perselisihan antara Hueco Mundo dan Shinigami! Aku capek, Kek! Capeeek!" ujarnya setengah lebay sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dengan tangan kiri.

Ceklek!

"Loh? Eh? Hei… Kakek!" panggil Aizen mencak-mencak karena tiba-tiba Soutaichou memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Saking marahnya, ia sampai melemparkan handphone miliknya hingga membentur tembok dan pecah berantakan. "Seenaknya saja nuduh mencuri gulungan mantera. Pake Hogyouku aja gak ngerti caranya? Bah… kurang kerjaan pula aku nyuri barang yang bahkan gak ngerti apa itu fungsinya!?" Aizen marah-marah tidak jelas dengan logat Batak di singgasananya. Mengacak-acak rambut coklat supermennya. Stress sendiri. Berbagai masalah menyangkut arancar belum terselesaikan, eh ini malah ditambah tuduhan tak bermoral dari kakek tua itu.

"Arrrrgggh!" teriak Aizen frustasi, membuat beberapa arancar dan espada yang akan melapor kepadanya menyingkir untuk sementara.

.

'_Dasar lebay!'_ ujar Soutaichou dalam hati. Kesal.

Ceklek!

Soutaichou menutup sambungan telepon itu dengan sedikit kasar. Jengah juga mendengar rengekan aneh dari mantan kapten divisi 5 itu. _'Booo… Kalau capek kenapa malah sok pake acara berselisih dengan shnigami?! Tahu rasa kau! Khe… khe… khe…,'_ dengusnya dalam hati sambil sedikit menyeringai. Seringai yang sangat tipis. Hampir tak terlihat.

'_Hmm… sia-sia saja. Tapi sepertinya Aizen memang bukanlah pelakunya.'_

Ia mengambil jeda waktu sejenak dan menatap lurus pada semua kapten yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Aku perintahkan kalian untuk menangkap Kuchiki Byakuya! Hidup atau mati!"

**~Flashback : Off~**

.

**~~ To Be Continued ~~**

.

**Omake : Flashback **

~~ Byakuya's Room : Malam Sebelumnya ~~

"Un Byakuu udah blom? Sibuk bener sih?!" ujar Senbonzakura kesal. Kamar Byakuya saat itu sudah penuh dengan sobekan kertas yang tak terpakai.

"Ntar lah, gue mo bikin surat wasiat eh… surat perpisahan dulu buat my lovely imooto," ujar Byakuya lebay. "Aaarrgh salah lagi deh!" keluhnya sambil meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat di kamarnya.

"Cepetan napa? Udah keburu pagi nih! Kalau ketahuan kan bisa berabe," Senbonzakura udah gak sabar lagi.

"Sabar bentar, Sen-chan!" sergah Byakuya.

Berkali-kali Senbonzakura melihat ke arah jam dinding bermotif kodok ijo di salah satu dinding kamar Byakuya dengan muka manyun. Tik… tok… tik… tok…

Set… set… "Nah selesai dah!" Byakuya melipat kertas itu dan menyemprotkan parfum beraroma sakura. "Perfect!" ujarnya berbinar saat mengamati hasil karyanya.

Senbonzakura menggeleng. _'Master gue udah gila! Nulis surat gitu aja pake acara 3 jam segala!'_

"Kau mau bawa apa sih? Sibuk bener," lanjutnya di saat Byakuya mengemasi barang-barangnya di kamarnya.

"Tidak banyak," jawabnya singkat sambil meletakkan secarik surat di atas meja kecil di kamarnya.

Senbonzakura sweatdrop saat melihat tas ransel hitam Byakuya yang menggembung besar yang entah apa isinya. _'Tidak banyak katanya?'_ gumamnya dalam hati, heran saat dilihatnya Byakuya sedikit kesulitan saat mau meletakkan ransel itu di punggungnya. _'Dasar Byakuu, itu kan kelihatannya berat sekali!_' Sweatdrop besar sudah benar-benar menetes di bagian belakang kepalanya. "Eh Byakuu biar lebih romantis lagi di atas suratnya dikasih bunga atau apa kek. Dramatisasi gituuuuuu!" celetuk Senbonzakura tiba-tiba.

"Tumben loe pinter!" sahut Byakuya. "Hum…," Byakuya tiba-tiba memandang tajam ke arah Senbonzakura.

"A-apa?! Eh… jangan mendekat! Loe serem banget sih!" ujar Senbonzakura was-was ketika Byakuya berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah seram mirip setan. Ctak! "Aduww… sakit bego!" jeritnya sambil memegangi mata kirinya. "Hiks… hiks… kenapa loe cabut bulu mata gue?" tangisnya.

Byakuya tersenyum eh… menyeringai senang saat bulu mata itu berubah menjadi setangkai bunga sakura berwarna merah muda. "Nah… nih dia maksud gue!" ujar Byakuya girang sambil meletakkan bunga sakura itu di atas suratnya.

"Huhuhu… kenapa musti bulu mata, rambut kan juga sama aja hasilnya," ujar Senbonzakura kesal, emosi, sebel tingkat tinggi.

"Woooo gue lupa. Awalnya sih mau pake bulu ketek loe tapi ogah ah, ntar rate-nya naik. Bisa dibantai gue ma sutradara. Hehehe."

"A-apa? Grrrrrrrr!"

"Eleuh… sudahlah, nyok kita pergi! Udah mo subuh nih!" Byakuya melenggang pergi sambil membawa tas ransel hitam besarnya. Senbonzakura mengikuti dengan muka cemberut dan mata kiri yang merembeskan air mata.

'_Dasar master GILA!!! Aneh! Sister-complex pula! Nyesel gue ngasih ide… hiks… hiks…'_

**~~ SenByaku : Off ~~**

.

Hu uh… makin gaje en makin pusing saja neh. Seharusnya omake ntu ditaroh di chapter 2 tapi saya lupa hehehe *ditimpuk* Yaa… daripada mereka gak muncul di chapter ni kan? Walau cuma dikit, makanya saya bermurah hati untuk mempersembahkan mereka dalam talkshow kali ini.

Byakuya : Yooo! *muka malas*

Senbonzakura : Sori bro, masterku lagi lemes. Kita kekurangan bahan makanan nih. Ransel dia yang segitu beratnya ternyato cuman berisi foto-fotonya Hisana doang *geleng-geleng kepala*

Naraku : Khekheke… repiu pertama datang dari **Kuchiki Rukia taichou**. Hnn gak ini masih straight kok. Kayaknya ntu author masih belom sanggup buat bikin yaoi. Masih pecinta straight en belom terkontaminasi.

naOmi : *ngangguk2 gaje* ByaRuki-nya nanti ya. Masih jaoeehhh di mato. Lalu **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**. Hah? Seshoumaru? Wuiiiiii… I lope you pull. Iya akan saya munculkan.

Ichigo : from **Ruise**. Yup gue udah ngasah Zangetsu jadi dia udah sehat walafiat kembali *pose nice and victory* lalu dari **BinBin Mayen Kuchiki**. Eh Kuya' loe mau kemana sih?! Bikin pusing aja loe!

Byakuya : *ngambek dipanggil Kuya* Napa sih loe dari season ASKM slalu manggil gue pake sebutan gitu *sewot*

Ichigo : Karena loe ***kuya jadi-jadian. Ya… kalo huruf 'B' dari nama loe diganti 'U' kan jadinya… huwaaaaaaa *ditimbun pake Senbonzakura*

Senbonzakura Cih… seenaknya saja menghina boss gue. Dari **shena blitz**. Seshoumaru again… Oke, tunggu episode selanjutnya yo! Iya ntu Naraku n Kagura.

Byakuya : **Ruki_ya**. Nah karena itu aku pergi agar Rukia bahagia. Hiks selama ini ia terkekang gara-gara ada aku *ngelap ingus pake scarf ijo mudanya trus nyopot salah satu kenseikan buat motong nadi di tangan*

Senbonzakura : PLAK *nepis ntu kenseikan* loe ngapain sih?! Skenario jangan dibawa ke dunia nyata dongk!

Byakuya : Lupa hehehe… terlalu menjiwai sih. Eh? Kenseikan gue retak lagi huhuhu! **Kishina nadeshiko**… Sen-chan kan pembokat gue ya jelaslah dia kudu en musti harus setia. *masih meratapi kenseikan yang retak karena jatoh akibat tepisan Sen-chan*

Senbonzakura : Sungguh teganya dirimu! Teganya! Teganya! *mewek mode on*

Yamamoto : *sweatdrop n geleng-geleng kepala*. Sabar-sabar… punya bawahan yang berkepribadian aneh emang musti butuh kesabaran ekstra.

naOmi : **KuroShiroi6yh**… uwaaaa arigato. Makasih banyak *peluk cium eh… gak pake cium ding* Iya ini lanjutannya dan lebih gaje. Ah lagi-lagi request chara… iya ntar ya sabar, ditunggu aja chappie selanjutnya *ditimpuk*

Ichigo : **D31ryuusei-hakuryuu**… Hnn tunggu aja deh. Tapi kayaknya ntu author mo ngasih sedikit bocoran tentang seting waktu dan tempatnya.

naOmi : Makasih Ichi. Sooo… seting waktu antara…

Pein (naruto) : Skip-skip !!!

naOmi : huh? Napa loe? Datang-dateng maen potong aja?! *sewot*

Hiruma (Eyeshield 21) : Khe… khe… khe… loe mo bocorin spoiler, author sialan? *nodongin bazooka*

naOmi : eh-eh… sabar dongk! Salah ye?!

Kenshin (Samurai X) : *nongol tiba2 dibelakang author n nempelin sakabatou ke leher author dengan tatapan mata pembunuh*

naOmi : Hieeeeeee… pe-penjelasan se-setingnya en laen-laen be-besok aja ya. Se-See ya! *Poof –ngilang ala ninja*

All chara : kemana ntu orang?! *celingak-celinguk* Lhah ntu dia orangnya! *nunjuk ke atas pohon*

naOmi : *nangkring di atas pohon mangga, bawa pisau truz ngupas mangga* Okeh… akhir kata. Ayoooo REPIU yang banyak yow!!!

Tekan kotak ijo dan biarkanlah jari-jarimu menari lincah di atas keybord. Menorehkan tinta hitam pada sebuah kotak yang bernama

**~REVIEW~**


	4. Hilang, Tersesat, Dimanakah Aku?

Yoshy… pussy meow, ini hanyalah sekedar pelampiasan saya yang insomnia gara-gara terserang alergi obat dari dokter yang membuat saya ruam dan gatal-gatal hingga gak bisa tidur. Huuuh… bête. Oum… oh iya maaf bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan Angel's Heart, karena saya merasa itu adalah produk gagal dan saya gak ad aide sama sekali buat nerusin dengan terpaksa akan saya hapus. Tottemo gomenasai *bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi kapan-kapan akan saya publish versi terbaru setelah dua atau tiga fic saya yang lain kelar. Okeh… Piss boy!

Saya kebutin bikin fic- sebelum saya bener-bener sibuk *halah*, met membaca saja deh ya! Fic gaje ini huhuhu…

.

.

**Disclaimer**

He eh… Bleach milik Tite Kubo

dan tokoh anime lain milik masing-masing penulisnya

"**percampuran tokoh anime dan dialognya"**

.

.

**Kuchiki Mansion**

"Tidak mungkin!" Rukia menggebrak meja dengan aura yang sedikit kesal dan marah. "Tidak mungkin nii-sama melakukan hal itu!"

"Tapi Rukia, semua bukti mengarah kepadanya dan juga… kau tahu kan?" kata Renji.

"Renji! Bukankah kau fukutaichounya? Tega sekali kau mengkhianatinya?" jerit Rukia.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa bahwa taichou sedang tidak dalam kondisi normal," kata Renji seraya membuang muka, enggan menatap mata violet Rukia.

Rukia menatap tajam pada Renji. "Kami diperintahkan untuk mencari taichou ke seluruh penjuru dimensi. Ia masih tetap menjadi tersangka bila pelaku utamanya belum juga ditemukan."

"Kami? Siapa maksudmu dengan kami?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ichigo, Hitsugaya taichou, dan lain-lain. Kami melakukan pencarian sejak tadi pagi," jawab Renji lirih.

"Apa? Tidak bisa dibiarkan… bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri di sini sedangkan nii-sama dalam bahaya di luar sana?" tangis Rukia.

"Rukia kumohon tenanglah, kita akan mencarinya. Ayo temui soutaichou dan meminta izin kepada beliau!"

"Hn… ya baiklah."

.

.

**Chapter ****4**

**Hilang, Tersesat, Dimanakah Diriku?**

"Huwaaaaaaaa^!"

Teriakan horror itu mengundang perhatian sebagian besar penduduk kota Edo yang spontan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mencari sumber suara. Tidak ada yang terlihat… oh mungkin belum terlalu jelas karena mereka hanya bisa melihat satu titik bulatan hitam bercampur putih yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan satu buah titik yang berkilau seperti besi mengarah ke bawah, siap menghunjam Bumi.

Jleb!

"Hieeee^!" Nada spontan pun keluar dari mulut seorang pria berusia sekitar 25 tahun yang tengah berjalan di atas jembatan kayu ketika sebuah pedang meluncur dari atas dan menancap di depannya, dengan tiba-tiba. Bergeser beberapa millimeter saja, mungkin pedang itu sudah menancap di kepalanya yang berambut merah itu. Ember kecil berisi beberapa ekor ikan segar yang tadinya tergenggam erat di tangannya sekarang sudah terlempar beberapa meter. Saking kagetnya.

Ikan itu berserakan dan menggelepar-gelepar karena tidak adanya air. _'Haaah… Kaoru-dono pasti akan ngomel lagi,'_ tangisnya dalam hati begitu melihat ikannya kini telah menjadi rebutan kucing-kucing kelaparan. Seekor kucing hitam yang berhasil mendapatkan ikan yang paling besar masih sempat-sempatnya menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek dan penuh kemenangan sebelum melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Ia pun semakin meratapi nasib menu makan malamnya yang hilang itu.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah pedang yang tertancap itu, menatapnya sejenak dan mencabutnya. _'Hmm… seperti bukan pedang sembarangan. Bau darah… pekat,'_ Ia sedikit mengendus bau amis yang menguar darinya. _'Berapa banyak yang telah ia tebas? Tapi… pedang ini lebih beraroma sakura.'_

Byuuur!

'_Cih! … Gara-gara gak ada jigoku-chou, jadi gini deh,'_ Byakuya mengeluh dalam hati ketika ia mengetahui dirinya terjatuh ke dalam sungai yang cukup jernih yang mengalir di tengah kawasan kota Edo itu. _'Ah… Senbonzakura, dimana? Dimana dia?'_ batinnya seraya mencari bilah pedang zanpakutounya yang tadi sempat terlepas dari sarungnya.

"Ini milikmu?"

Byakuya mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah yang kini sedang memegang zanpakutounya.

"Kurasa itu tidak benar, ya," kata orang itu lagi kemudian ia berbalik arah.

"Hey, tunggu! Berikan pedangku!" perintah Byakuya yang kini sudah berada di hadapan orang itu.

"Waaaa! Kau mengagetkanku saja," ujar pria itu setengah kaget. "Huff…"

"Itu milikku," kata Byakuya tajam.

"Benarkah?" tanya pria itu dan Byakuya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, ia hampir membunuhku tadi," ujarnya kalem seraya menyerahkan zanpakutou Byakuya. "… dan mungkin sebentar lagi…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenshiiinnnn!" panggil seorang wanita dengan furisode berwarna ungu lavender dan berkuncir kuda.

"Kaoru-dono?" kata pria yang dipanggil Kenshin itu.

"Jadi… dimana ikannya?"

"I-itu… ikannya sudah dimakan… kucing," lirih Kenshin penuh penyesalan. "Maaf…"

"Kau bilang apa?! Ulangi sekali lagi!" teriak Kaoru sambil mencengkeram kerah kimono merah muda Kenshin setengah mencekik, mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Kau tahu kan itu adalah makan malam kita?!"

"Ka-… oru, to-long," desah Kenshin yang merasa udara di sekitarnya sangat enggan untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya itu. Gadis 17 tahun itu pun melepaskan cengkeramannya, membiarkan Kenshin yang setengah pingsan, ambruk tak berdaya. _Poor Himura_.

"Ah… ngomong-ngomong siapa anda?" tanya Kaoru pada pria di depannya. Byakuya hanya terdiam sejak tadi melihat tingkah laku kedua orang asing di depannya. Sweatdrop.

"Kaoru dono dia tadi yang-…," sahut Kenshin setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan, Kenshin!" potong Kaoru. "Jadi… apa benar yang Kenshin tadi katakan?" ucapnya kemudian dengan tersenyum manis namun penuh arti.

'_Ah… dia mengingatkanku akan Rukia?'_ batin Byakuya yang sedari tadi terdiam. Pandangannya menerawang pada sosok wanita di depannya itu.

"Um… hallo?" Kaoru mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan muka Byakuya.

"Maaf… aku hanya… seorang pengembara," jawab Byakuya asal-asalan.

"Seperti mengingatkanku akan kata-kata seseorang," ujarnya sembari melirik pria pendek di sampingnya. "Jadi… kau kini tinggal di mana, tuan pengembara?" tanya Kaoru kemudian.

"Dimana saja," jawab Byakuya asal-asalan lagi.

'_Byakuu… loe yakin?'_ celetuk Senbonzakura. _'Lagipula…'_

'_Apa?'_ tanya Byakuya tapi kemudian… Nyuuuut! '_Ugh.'_

"_Tuh kan.'_

"Aku rasa kakimu agak keseleo, tuan pengembara?" tanya Kenshin tiba-tiba, seakan-akan tahu perubahan tipis pada wajah Byakuya.

"Eh? Benarkah itu?" tanya Kaoru menegaskan dan kemudian melirik pada kaki kiri Byakuya yang sedikit bengkak dan kemerahan. "Um… kami memiliki dokter yang cukup handal untuk mengobati kakimu. Bila kau berkenan."

"Kurasa ti-…," Byakuya ingin menolak tawaran baik hati itu namun sesaat kemudian ia melihat dua orang yang cukup familiar di matanya. Kimono hitam dengan pedang zanpakutou. Shinigami. "Ya… baiklah," jawab Byakuya setengah malas. Akhirnya ia menerima tawaran itu dengan tiga alasan. Mengobati kakinya, mencari tempat tinggal dan yang paling utama… adalah untuk menghindari kedua shinigami yang dilihatnya itu. Kemungkinan saja mereka mencarinya bukan?

.

~~###~~

.

**Meanwhile : Somewhere in a Deep Forest**

Noel… Noel…

"Un… ngapain kau?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine. Ia memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam bercorak awan merah.

"Maen-maen, senpai. Tobi kan anak baik," jawab seorang pemuda bertopeng lollipop orange dengan kostum yang sama yang kini mengutak-atik sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak pingsan di depannya dengan ranting pohon. "Uwoooo… kepalanya kinclong! Bisa buat ngaca nih!" ujarnya childish sambil mengelap kepala botak itu dengan sapu tangan orange-nya dan kemudian berkaca.

Bletak!

"Cheh… dasar Tobi, un!" Deidara menjitak kepala pria bertopeng itu. "Berhentilah bermain-main! Kita sedang ada misi, tau'!"

"Uweeeee, Dei-senpai jahat! Hiks… hiks….," Tobi meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Un… daripada itu, mendingan kita bawa saja ke markas," Deidara menjentikkan kedua jarinya. "Yaaa… hitung-hitung buat Zetsu yang lagi ngidam, daripada kita jadi santapannya, un."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan misinya, senpai? Tobi anak baek jadi misi harus selesai dulu," tolak Tobi.

"Haah… un. Kau mau jadi makan malam Zetsu?" tanya Deidara malas sambil membuat membuat burung bangau dari tanah liat. "Selain itu, pedangnya cukup bagus, un," lanjutnya seraya mengambil katana yang terselip di obi pria botak itu.

Tobi garuk-garuk kepala. "Terserah senpai deh," ujarnya setuju dan kemudian naik ke atas burung tanah liat partner berambut pirangnya itu.

.

.

"Huuuuh… Ikakku, kau dimana sih?" dengus salah seorang shinigami di sebuah hutan nan rimbun. "Kalau begini kan tidak cantik namanya. Cih tersesat," lanjutnya seraya menyibakkan rambut berwarna hitam sebahunya.

"Aduuh… mana aku juga terpisah dengan Rangiku-san dan Hitsugaya taichou," ujarnya sambil memandang berkeliling. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya hutan belantara yang rimbun, sunyi, dan agak suram. _'Merinding deh! Huh… gara-gara gerbang senkaimon yang agak rusak, jadi begini deh. Terpencar dan saling terpisah. Dan… dimana pula ini?'_

"Ya… ya baiklah." Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk mencari sesosok reiatsu yang mungkin di kenalnya. "Ah… di sana ternyata," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian bershunpo menuju sumber reiatsu yang dikenalnya.

"Loh kok gak ada?" ujarnya heran begitu sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Sedetik yang lalu reiatsu itu sudah berpindah tempat.

Kruuuukk… kruuuukkk… "Haah lapar nih. Hm… mungkin ada desa sekitar sini yang bisa aku tuju," ujarnya sambil melesat melewati cabang-cabang pohon.

Ia berhenti sejenak ketika di hadapannya berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah pintu gerbang yang besar bertuliskan "Konohagakure no Sato."

"Huh… Konohagakure? Baiklah aku akan bermalam di sana… ya daripada bermalam di hutan. Sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan bulu mataku," ujarnya narcis dan kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang sebuah desa ninja itu.

.

~~###~~

.

"Uuungh?" Hitsugaya membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Silau sinar matahari membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghalau cahaya matahari siang yang terik menerobos iris matanya yang berwarna emerald itu. _'Dimana aku?'_ batinnya sedikit bingung dengan suasana yang agak asing itu.

"Riku… kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pria remaja berambut coklat dengan nada yang cemas. Bayangan kepalanya menghalangi matahari menerpa wajah Hitsugaya.

Ia membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali mencoba menajamkan focus penglihatannya. "Kau… siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ri- Riku? Tidak mungkin! Sadarlah Riku! Ini aku… Sena!" ujar pria berambut coklat itu panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kecil Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya bangun dari posisinya. Hmm… ternyata ia pingsan di tengah sebuah lapangan football. "Khh… kau salah orang, bocah. Aku Hitsugaya taichou," sanggahnya ketus pada pria yang mengaku bernama Sena itu. Hitsugaya berdiri, menepuk-nepuk shihakusounya dan membetulkan letak Hyourinmaru di punggungnya. Ia mengambil handphone dari balik hakamanya, mengutak-atiknya dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Sena.

PLAK!!!

"Eh?" Hitsugaya menatap nanar dan bingung pada handphonenya yang terlempar dengan gerakan slow motion itu. Jatuh dan hancur berantakan. Ia menatap tajam pada sang pelaku. "Apa masalahmu sebenarnya, hah?!" bentaknya emosi.

"Riku! Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena aku tidak bisa ikut pertandingan. Tapi… jangan berbuat seolah-olah kau tidak mengenalku!" teriak Sena dengan pandangan tajam.

"Riku… Riku… Sudah kubilang aku Hitsugaya! H-I-T-SU-G-A-YA!!!" ujar Hitsu penuh penekanan. "… dan aku benar-benar tidak mengenal dirimu!" lanjutnya dingin dan berbalik arah, mengabaikan tatapan sedih Sena.

"Riku… kau harus ke psikiater. Mungkin kau sedikit amnesia karena terjatuh dan terbentur tadi," ujar Sena sambil mengenggam tangan Hitsugaya dan menyeretnya berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik menuju UKS SMU Daimon yang terbilang cukup lengkap fasilitas kesehatannya itu.

"A-apa? Hey…!" Hitsugaya hanya bisa merutuk dan kesal dalam hati akibat perbuatan spontan remaja 16 tahun itu.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Penjelasan setting :**

Berhubung terdapat pencampuran anime maka seting-nya di fic ini adalah pada zaman restorasi Meiji (Samurai X) di Jepang ntu kan dulu menurut sejarah masih ada yang namanya ninja makanya saya masukin chara Naruto dan juga masih terdapat kepercayaan akan dewa dan siluman (Bleach n Inuyasha). Lalu kota Daimon dan sekitarnya yang ada di Eyeshield saya anggap kota tetangga ma Karakura yang di Bleach. Okeh… ngerti kan? Yosh… percampuran anime sudah dimulai dari chapter ini, semoga tidak bingung ya?

dan kayaknya pada bingung yah? Karena di chapter ni ada 5 scene berbeda ah… maap-maap (bungkuk-bungkuk)… dan padahal belum smua scene masuk hiks… hiks… sutralah maap ga bisa jawab repiunya satu-satu, dan sepertinya sebagian sudah terjawab di chapter ni.

So… would you mind to review again?


	5. Taichou, Help Me!

Mati ide di semua genre fic- saya… Hn… it's so troublesome. Sumpah sempat terbesit ide menghapus dan men-stop fic-fic saya, karena merasa semakin abal saja. Huff… lumayan males juga nerusin karena hints dan review yang semakin merosot saja TT_TT

Sudahlah apa-apaan coba, curhatan itu? Gak penting… hanya sekedar pelampiasan kekecewaan saya akan teman saya yang super ngaret selama 3 jam. Buuuh… menunggu sampai menjamur di benteng Vredenburg, sampai diusir-usir sama pak satpamnya ~DX~ *gak nyambung*

Ah… sepertinya fic ini bukan berpairing SenByaku lagi yah? Menurut kalian apakah saya harus mengganti di bagian summary-nya dengan "all character?" Karena semakin lama, peran semua karakter semakin merata dan SenByaku tidak lagi mendominasi.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Yooo… Tie Kubo-san, kenapa kau membunuh Ulquiorra Schiffer??? Saya sangat kecewa sekali!!!

tokoh anime lain : Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto, ES21, Inuyasha, dan One Piece milik masing-masing penulisnya

*disclaimer yang super gaje dan aneh hahaha*

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Taichou, Help Me!**

Hitsugaya hanya bisa mendengus kesal, menahan emosi dengan beberapa pembuluh darah mencuat di keningnya. Huff… tubuhnya terseret dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu dipaksa untuk merebahkan diri di sebuah kasur di sebuah UKS SMU… hmm kalau tidak salah lihat dia tadi sempat melirik papan namanya. Deimon. Brrr… just like Demon? Setan? _'Sekolah macam apa ini, yang namanya saja mirip dengan nama para makhluk neraka?'_ batinnya heran.

Hal yang paling membuatnya begitu kesal adalah orang yang telah menyeretnya ke tempat berbau alkohol ini. Memuakkan. Benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia terjatuh dari ketinggian hn… kira-kira 50 meter dari atas tanah.

Ya… ya… mungkin lupa untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini, karena seharusnya perjalanannya berjalan dengan mulus. Tanpa cedera setitik pun.

Gerbang Senkaimon, merupakan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan antara komunitas arwah dan dunia manusia, _real world_. Berbentuk pintu geser ala Jepang, dengan jigoku chou sebagai pemandunya yang jumlahnya sesuai dengan jumlah shinigami yang melewatinya. Benar bukan?

Dan perjalanan seorang shinigami akan mulus tanpa hambatan bila bersama dengan jigoku chou. Mencapai tempat yang dituju dengan selamat, dan titik pendaratan yang sempurna, tapi… bila itu juga didukung dengan kondisi gerbang yang juga layak. Lain halnya bila sang Senkaimon berada dalam kondisi kritis err… dengan kata lain tidak layak pakai? Beribu maaf bagi para penghuni seretei karena telah membuka aib ini. _Oooh….!_

Soul society, shinigami dan seretei sudah ada sejak beribu tahun yang lalu. Bila Senkaimon merupakan penghubung antara soul society dan dunia manusia, maka berarti Senkaimon sudah ada sejak shinigami ada, dengan kata lain sejak beribu tahun yang lalu.

_Haah… sudahlah. Hentikan perhitungan matematis dan kuliah sejarah ini. Sejenius dan seencer apapun otak Hitsugaya, saat ini ia tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk berfikir secara ilmiah._

Saat ini, hanya logikanya yang bisa berjalan. Ia hanya bisa menebak bahwa umur gerbang Senkaimon terlalu uzur dan sudah usang, mengingat bahwa hampir setiap hari ia digunakan selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun ini. Rusak dan usang. Mungkin itu yang membuat fungsinya sedikit melenceng.

"Haaah."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas pasrah ketika sebuah jarum infus menancap di pembuluh vena pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit berterima kasih kepada pemuda bernama Sena yang telah menolongnya siang tadi. Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, dengan kemampuan antigravitasi seorang shinigami yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi hilang saat ia akan mendarat di Bumi. Beruntung jaraknya dengan tanah hanya tinggal 25 meter. Ia bersyukur ia masih hidup. Manusia biasa mungkin sudah tewas bila terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu. Mengingatkannya akan fenomena bunuh diri yang semakin marak terjadi pada kaum muda saat ini. Huuh… sungguh pemikiran yang konyol. Bunuh diri untuk mengakhiri masalah. Memangnya mereka pikir dengan mati semua masalah akan selesai? Hahaha… mereka salah besar karena mereka akan langsung dijebloskan ke neraka karena telah melangkahi takdir Tuhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hitsugaya tertidur. Rasa lelah dan mungkin efek dari obat bius yang digunakan perawat saat mengobati lukanya. Ah… mungkin obat biusnya over dosis, karena tidak mungkin aplikasi topikal bisa menyebabkan seseorang pasien kehilangan kesadaran. _Haah… suster, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kapten imut ini?_

"Riku…"

Pintu ruang UKS itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang remaja berambut coklat yang tadi menyeret sang kapten secara brutal. Kobayakawa Sena, menatap 'sahabatnya' yang kini tertidur itu dengan cemas. Tadi ia sudah menelepon teman-teman Kaitani Riku dari tim Seibu. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. _'Mungkin 15 menit lagi mereka datang,'_ batinnya.

"Ah Riku, maaf aku tadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Tadi Hiruma-nii menghukumku lari 100 putaran. Hah… hah….," ujar Sena sambil tersenyum. Rasa lelah tampak di wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh keringat, bahkan seragam dan helm Eyeshield 21-nya belum terlepas dari tubuhnya. Saking khawatirnya ia dengan keadaan Riku.

Um… sejujurnya ia sedikit heran dan merasa aneh dengan penampilan Riku saat ini. Sejak kapan ia membawa-bawa pedang segala? Memakai kimono hitam dan bersendal dari bahan rotan. Hahaha… memangnya dia mau ikutan festival?

Ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, dan seingatnya dalam waktu dekat ini tidak ada festival apapun yang akan diadakan di kota ini apalagi yang mengharuskan pengunjungnya memakai kostum seperti ini. Dasar aneh.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya. "Ah Riku, syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga!" ujar Sena lega. Hitsugaya berusaha bangun dari posisinya tapi rasa pening di kepalanya membuatnya kembali ambruk. Sekali lagi, efek obat bius yang over-dosis. "Riku, jangan bangun dulu! Sebentar lagi tim Seibu akan datang menjengukmu kesini," lanjut Sena cemas.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mengiongat kondisinya saat ini. _'Sampai kapan ia akan memanggilku dengan nama itu?' _batinnya lemas seraya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

.

.

Matsumoto berjalan bingung dan tak tentu arah di sebuah kota yang tampak sudah lenggang. Sore menaungi langit, semburat warna jingga juga sudah mewarnai ufuk barat. Kota Deimon, ternyata ia juga berada di kota ini. Ia sangat heran, kenapa setiap manusia yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Seharusnya, dalam wujud shinigaminya ia tidak akan terlihat oleh manusia biasa kecuali dengan reiatsu yang tinggi.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi soul society melalui handphone-nya. Selalu dengan nada yang sama. Tidak ada dalam jangkauan, dengan kata lain komunikasinya dengan soul society terputus. "Che… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?" geramnya sambil sedikit meremas alat komunikasi itu dan alis yang mengkerut. Ia menatap langit sore yang semakin gelap itu. "Taichou… sekarang anda ada dimana?" lirihnya sedih mengingat ia sangat loyal terhadap kaptennya itu. Yaa… walaupun untuk masalah paperwork ia selalu angkat tangan dan mencari seribu satu alasan untuk menghindarinya.

Satu masalah datang ketika secara tiba-tiba tiga orang polisi menodongkan senjata ke arahnya. Sontak ia kaget dan mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saja ketika menyadari dirinya akan digiring ke kantor polisi. Mungkin penjara akan lebih baik sebagai tempat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya daripada ia harus tidur di kolong jembatan.

'_Apa-apaan para manusia ini?'_ batinnya kesal ketika kedua tangannya tiba-tiba diborgol di punggungnya. Sesaat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan taichounya, tapi… kenapa ia berpakaian manusia? Ah… mungkin ia masuk dalam gigai. Uuuh… dasar menyebalkan, kenapa taichou gak bilang-bilang kalau mampir di toko Urahara?

"Taichou! Taichou!" serunya memanggil sang 'kapten.'

"Diam!" perintah salah seorang polisi seraya mempererat pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Matsumoto.

"Uugh!" Matsumoto sedikit meringis. Sakit sekali. Ia menatap tajam dan dingin pada kedua polisi yang lain. "Taichou!" serunya lagi karena sang 'kapten' tak menggubris panggilannya. Ia kesal, apa mungkin Hitsugaya taichou mau balas dendam padanya karena ia sempat mengabaikannya waktu pertarungan di Rukongai 3 minggu yang lalu. Menyesal juga kalau ia mengingat kejadian itu kalau jadinya seperti ini.

"Taichou," lirihnya getir begitu disadari sang kapten berambut silver yang dipanggilnya itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Ceklik!

Sebuah moncong pistol mengarah ke pelipis kirinya. "Kau wajib diam atau satu klik lagi, nyawamu akan tamat!" perintah sang polisi dengan nada dingin dan wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan. Benar-benar tipe polisi dengan mental preman.

Matsumoto merasa ia bukan ditangkap oleh polisi melainkan oleh anggota mafia saja. Sejauh yang ia ketahui hingga saat ini, seorang polisi tidak akan pernah menodongkan pistol ke pelipis targetnya kecuali sang target benar-benar seorang kriminal tingkat tinggi. Lagipula polisi selalu memakai mobil khusus yang berwarna hitam dengan garis putih dan sirene di atas atapnya dan bukan sebuah sedan hitam yang ia lihat saat ini. Ketika pintu mobil itu terbuka… ugh, dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ia melihat orang yang ada di dalamnya. Ini tidak mungkin polisi kecuali kalau mereka adalah…

BUK!!!

Pukulan cukup keras di tengkuknya membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Semuanya gelap. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar hanyalah suara seorang lelaki yang berkata, "Bawa ia masuk!"

.

.

"Hn?" Seorang remaja berambut putih menengokkan kepalanya ketika ada seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kimono hitam menatapnya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan "taichou". Ia hanya bisa nyengir heran. _'Ah… tidak mungkin aku mengenalnya,'_ batinnya sambil menatap sang wanita yang kini digiring masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam oleh tiga orang yang berkostum polisi. _'Haah… paling-paling juga cuman buronan yang akhirnya tertangkap. Tapi… kenapa mereka seperti sekelompok mafia ya?'_

"Hey Riku, ada apa?" tanya salah seorang pria yang selalu memakai baju koboi di sampingnya.

Ia mendongak. "Hm? Entahlah… tidak ada apa-apa," elaknya pada pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa puluh sentimeter darinya itu.

Sang pria memegang topi koboi warna coklatnya. Ciri khas yang selalu melekat dan tidak pernah hilang dari dirinya. "Jangan mengelak, Riku!"

Kaitani Riku, ace tim football SMU Seibu yang memiliki posisi yang sama dengan sahabat karibnya, Kobayakawa Sena itu akhirnya menyerah. "Ah… aku merasa wanita itu memanggil-manggil seseorang yang bernama Taichou," Ia menunjuk pada wanita yang kini dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

"Hah… kurasa kita tidak perlu mengurusinya. Berbahaya," ujarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Red Moon… geng mafia dan yakuza kejam yang juga terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Kau tahu, sudah banyak yang mati di tangannya," ucapnya seraya menunjuk tanda pada bagian belakang mobil itu. Tanda yang membuat siapapun bahkan polisi tidak akan berani mendekatinya. "Konon kabarnya geng itu diambil dari sebuah nama kelompok kriminal ninja pada jaman dahulu, Akatsuki."

Sang Kaitani mengangguk paham. "Begitu ya?" sahutnya sambil mengikuti jari telunjuk sang partner. "Ya sudahlah," lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Apa peduliku."

Drrrt… drrrt….

Pria koboi itu mengambil handphone-nya yang bergetar. "Eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Riku heran dengan perubahan raut mukanya.

"Kau punya kembaran?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Che… jangan bercanda!" dengus Riku kesal sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana panjang berwarna putihnya.

"Kobayakawa Sena bilang, ia menemukanmu pingsan di lapangan Deimon dan orang yang ia anggap sebagai dirimu itu sekarang bersamanya di UKS Deimon," jawabnya panjang lebar seraya membacakan isi sms dari Sena.

Riku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi maksudmu kita disuruh ke sana untuk menjemput 'Riku' yang pingsan itu?' tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Yo."

"Siapa juga yang mengaku-aku sebagai diriku. Dasar iseng!" ujar Riku sebal.

"Yaa… mungkin hanya orang yang kebetulan mirip denganmu dan ingin menjadi terkenal," tenaknya.

"Cih," Riku mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, aku juga penasaran. Ayo pergi!" ajaknya meninggalkan sang partner di belakang. '_Ah… awas saja ya! Seenaknya saja mengaku-aku diriku. Kaitani Riku hanya ada satu di dunia ini!' _batinnya penuh amarah dan juga rasa pemasaran yang membuncah.

"Oke."

.

.

Angin laut yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan poni Hinamori Momo. Tangan kirinya menahan rambut hitamnya agar tidak beterbangan, menyematkan rambut yang sedikit terurai itu ke belakang telinga kirinya. Mata hazelnya menerawang jauh ke depan, pada samudra luas yang membentang. Tunggu! Memangnya Hinamori ada di mana dan bagaimana bisa ia berada di situ?

"Ahahaha… Hinamori-san, kami akan berusaha membantumu untuk menemukan taichoumu, ne."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunannya. Di sampingnya, seorang remaja dengan codet di bawah mata kirinya tengah duduk di buritan kapal. Cengiran lebar, rasa optimis yang tinggi dan keceriaan seakan tidak memiliki beban masalah selalu menyertai kepribadiannya. Sebuah topi jerami berwarna kuning yang mungkin sudah sedikit usang selalu menutupi kepalanya. Topi yang sangat berharga.

"Ah Luffy-kun, terima kasih banyak," jawabnya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. "Ma-maaf aku selalu saja merepotkan orang lain," lanjutnya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Nah… nah, Hinamori-chwan. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu sebelum makan malam. Kurasa kondisimu belum pulih betul sejak kami menemukanmu terombang-ambing di lautan tadi malam," ujar salah seorang pria yang selalu memakai tuxedo dan berambut pirang.

"Sanji… malam ini masak apa?" tanya Mugiwara Luffy, sang kapten kapal kepada sang koki pirang yang dipanggil Sanji itu sambil meneteskan air liurnya. "Daging… daging… daging!" pintanya setengah merengek. "Ya… ya… ya!" Muka Luffy sangat dekat dengan muka Sanji. Air liur yang menetes disertai tatapan puppy eyes. Sungguh membuat koki perokok ini merasa sangat sebal, kesal sekaligus jijik.

'_Senchou… kalau sudah begini, kepribadiannya yang ini akan mendominasi,' _batin Sanji dengan pembuluh nadi berkedut dan alis mengkerut. "Sudah diam! Biarkan Hinamori-chwanku beristirahat, dasar kapten childish!" seru Sanji kesal seraya menjitak kepala Luffy hingga benjol.

"Ough^!" ujar Luffy seraya mengelus-elus sebuah 'bakpau' berwarna kemerahan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Nah Hinamori-chwan, mari saya antar ke kamar anda," kata Sanji sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan dengan badan setengah membungkuk bak seorang pangeran yang meminta sang cinderella untuk diajak berdansa.

Agak ragu dan tersipu malu, Hinamori menyambut uluran tangan Sanji sambil tersenyum. Sebelumnya ia menatap sejenak pada hamparan lautan biru. _'Shiro-chan, kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu setelah kudengar bahwa soul society kehilangan kontak dengan kalian,'_ batin Hinamori sedih.

"Hinamori-chwan?" panggil Sanji.

"Ah," Hinamori terkesiap. "Terima kasih, Sanji-kun," ujarnya tersenyum ketika ia dipandu menuju kamarnya untuk memulihkan kesehatannya.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Pojok Shinigami**

Nyo… nyo… sebenarnya pemikiran Hitsugaya itu adalah pendapat saya tentang fenomena bunuh diri para warga Indonesia saat ini. Bener-bener konyol. Sungguh seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa lari dari masalah. Nah… kalau gak mau terlibat masalah yang pelik ya jangan deket-deket sama sumber masalah itu dongk! Ya… nggak? Daripada mati bunuh diri? Mencoreng nama baik keluarga dan diri sendiri, udah ntu… selamat menikmati siksa kubur dan neraka. Hohoho… serem ah ngebayanginnya. Jadi takut ndiri kalau inget ntu. Astagfirullahaladzim. Naudzubillahi min dzalik.

Aaaargh ngelantur!!! Sudahlah kok saya malah jadi kultum gitu sih?

Ah… saya tidak tahu en lupa nama temen se-tim Kaitani Riku yang selalu pake topi koboi ntu. Repot juga musti searching *dasar bukan otaku sejati hehehe* jitak*. Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi fic multichapter yang sangat panjang, melebihi ASKM!!! Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya.

Yaah… hentikan bualan itu dan mari mulai membalas repiu yang masuk okeh.

Naruto : Yosh… mulai dari repiu chapter 3, ttebayo. Maaf baru sekarang balesnya. Datang dari **BinBinMayen-Kuchiki**… ya begitu ya? Ah terima kasih banyak yo. Lalu dari **Ruise**… aduduh jangan ketawa gaje di subuh, ntar dikira kuntilanak nyasar loh, ttebayo *dideathglare Ruise*

Sen-chan : **Hito uzumaki**… alias **Hinaruto YouicHi** thanks bro atas ralatnya. Ni dah diganti smua kok.

Hitsu : Um… tentang OBATOS-nya author masih mikir-mikir beribu kali. Chapter 8 sudah ditulis sedikit, tapi kedepannya juga gak tahu, karena semakin lama semakin abal dan alay. *pundung* Mungkin dihapus saja kali ya? Atau ditulis ulang dari chapter 6 nya. Arrrgh… pusing kalau mikirin fic yang satu ntu.

Byakuu : Kalau pusing ya gak usah dikerjain toh! *cuek bebek mode : on* **Dilla SaGi-kun** yang selalu males login hahaha… apa?! Gue gila?! Grrrrrrr….

Sen-chan : *nada males* Loe emang gila, Byakuu! Terima aja deh nasib loe! Masuk ke repiu chapter 4, pertama dari **Ruki_ya**… hwehehe my master terkadang emang gitu kaleeee. Yup mereka ketemuan dan Matsumoto malah ketemu ma mafia *geleng-geleng kepala*. Hahaha trims repiunya.

Hinamori : **KuroShiro6yh**… Ah benar, Kuchiki taichou terdampar di Samurai X dan Shiro-chan malah disangka Kaitani Riku. Grrrr… tapi kenapa malah aku terdampar di One Piece, hey author?! Masa' gadis lemah lembut kaya' aku jadi bajak laut seh?!!!

naOmi : Njah… sesuka gue dongk. Sekali-kali loe jadi super-women dikit lah. Tomboy, makanya kumasukin di One Pice hahaha.

Hinamori : Hajike, Tobiume!!!

naOmi : Uhuk-uhuk… se-selanjutnya te-terserah chara saja *tepar di tempat dengan luka bakar stadium 4*

Kaitani Riku : **kazuka ichirunatsu23**… bah, siapa bilang kapten kuntet gitu kembaranku? Seenaknya saja!

Hitsu : Heh… kalau mo ngomong ngaca dulu dongk! *sewot mode* Loe juga sama-sama kuntet kok *bandingin tinggi badan*

Riku : … dan ternyata tinggian gue kan?! *nyengir penuh kemenangan* Hitsu pundung di tempat* lalu dari **Shena Blitz**… ndak papa kok baru repiu sekarang. Akaba? Hm… sek bentar kok jadi tertarik yah munculin dia, tapi… kapan tokoh Inuyasha-nya muncul kalo gitu?

Sesshoumaru : Hm… hm… *ngangguk-angguk* Inyong kapan le' muncul, rek?! *bahasa kebumen campur arek suroboyo* gaje!*

Matsumoto : Lha… taichou-ku di ES21, **D3ryuusei- Hakuryuu** san, dan aku juga di ES21, ketemu my taichou -?-

Riku : Che… jangan panggil gue taichou. Gue Kaitani Riku, paham! *ngadain konferensi pers buat klarifikasi identitas*

Sen-chan : lanjoooeeet… dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**. Gah… Byakuu emang bikin repot kok, dasar master aneh! Haaah… *menghela nafas pasrah, menerima nasib punya master complicated kaya' Byakuu*

Kenshin (RK) : Nee… nee… from **Ruise** lagi, itu akan terjawab di chapter depan, okeh. Baca chapiee selanjutnya! *ditimpuk karena gak ngejawab pertanyaan*

Sanji (OP) : **chariot330**- chwan… *sifat playboy kumat mode: on* Sudah di apdet nih! Nah… bagian Byakuu di Samurai X chapter depan yah. Gantian satu-satu dongk, okeh.

Deidara : Un… gue kok muncul terakhir di talkshow sih? **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**, belom semua terungkap un, Ini baru beberapa dulu. Noh kata si koki alis keriting dah liat kan, un? Satu-satu, un munculnya un.

Tobi : Yey… Tobi anak baek akhirnya muncul di talkshow! *autis gila*

Itachi : Hn… repiu lagi ya!

Sasuke : *ngejitak Itachi* Hn… loe gak promotif banget sih. Hn… repiu ya! *adek ma kakak sama ajah deh*

Akaba (ES21) : *Jreenggg!* Ahahaha… music is my life *Jreeng!* Wahai jemari, menarilah di atas tuts keyboard! Torehkanlah sebuah rangkaian kata-kata dalam **R-E-V-I-E-W** !!! *Jrengg* Petik gitar gak jelas*

Kotaro ES21) : *nyisir rambut pake kulit duren-?-* **Review is so smart**!!!


	6. I'm Dying Byakuu

Ohoho… lanjoeet juga nih fic setelah diabaikan selama beberapa minggu. Ndak usah banyak basa-basi kaya' kemaren. Langsung sajooooooo… nyok mari membaca bersama-sama dalam hati en jangan tereak-tereak ntar disangka orgil *disumpel biji duren*

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Yooo… Tite Kubo-san, kenapa kau membunuh Ulquiorra Schiffer??? Saya sangat kecewa sekali!!!

tokoh anime lain : Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto, ES21, Inuyasha, dan One Piece milik masing-masing penulisnya

*disclaimer yang super gaje dan aneh hahaha*

.

.

**Chapter ****6**

**I'm Dying, Byakuu…**

"Sena… kau yakin orang yang kau temui itu Riku?" ujar Kaitani Riku yang asli tiba-tiba di belakang Sena saat ia berada di kamar mandi.

"Gyaaaaaa!" teriak Sena kaget melihat bayangan Riku di cermin yang kini berada di sisinya. Pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi pakaiannya sehari-hari, tidak lagi memakai hakama dan shihakusou. Ini menurut pemikiran Sena yang belum juga menyadari bahwa orang yang disangkanya sebagai Riku itu adalah Hitsugaya.

"Ri-Riku? Bukannya kau masih lemas? Kenapa malah jalan-jalan begini?" tanya Sena heran melihat wajah Riku yang segar bugar dan sehat walafiat.

"Ck-ck… kau salah orang, Sena. Orang yang kau tolong tadi bukanlah Riku tapi akulah Kaitani Riku yang asli.

"Jangan bercanda!" sanggah Sena.

"Yaaa… baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana! Ke UKS, kan?" ajak Riku.

"Hum," Sena mengangguk.

.

.

"Uuh… kau kembarannya Riku?" tanya Kid tak percaya pada Hitsugaya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mencabut jarum infuse dari pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian mengambil Hyourinmaru serta menyematkannya ke punggung.

"Riku… Riku… Aku bosan mendengar nama itu. Namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou," ralat Hitsugaya setengah kesal. Huff… bersyukurlah ia karena tenaganya sudah pulih.

"Shiro-chan? Itu kan sama saja dengan nama panggilan Riku saat masih anak-anak," ucap Kid mantap. "Aha… berarti kalian memang kembar," lanjutnya seraya memukulkan kepalan telapak tangan kanan di atas telapak tangan kirinya. "Ah dasar Riku. Kenapa dia gak pernah cerita, ya?"

Bletak!

Satu buah pembuluh darah telah pecah.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou!" teriaknya kesal.

"Oke-oke, chibi-taichou," sahut Kid yang membuat tekanan darah tinggi Hitsugaya melonjak drastis.

Tol… tok… tok…!!

"Masuklah!" sahut Kid dari dalam.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Riku yang kaget luar biasa melihat wajah Hitsugaya. "Tidak mungkin," desahnya seraya berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hitsugaya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. Rambutnya, warna mata, warna kulit, semuanya sama kecuali err… tinggi badannya yang berbeda. Riku lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Hitsugaya, bukan?

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Hitsugaya. Keduanya shock berat.

"Kau!" ujar mereka berdua kompak. "Riku?" lanjut mereka masih saling bertatapan tak percaya.

Kedua orang yang lain -Kid dan Sena- hanya bisa terharu melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan itu. _'Pertemuan kembali dua saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak lahir,'_ pikir mereka berdua.

"Kalian memang kembar," cetus Kid tiba-tiba.

"Bukan!" seru mereka kompak, menatap tajam ke arah Kid dan Sena yang sejak tadi terpaku sembari memegang sapu tangan putih. Hatinya yang memang mudah tersentuh membuat air matanya gampang menetes setiap kali melihat atau mendengar adegan yang mengharukan seperti tadi.

"Kami bukan kembar!" seru mereka kembali. Kompak.

"Nah… kalian kompak sekali. Itu buktinya," ujar Kid seraya membetulkan letak topi koboinya.

"Kami… huff,"

"Kau saja dulu deh," kata Hitsugaya kepada Riku.

"Hn…," Ia menatap sinis kepada Hitsugaya.

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang juga sedingin es.

"Kau cuma ingin terkenal, bukan? Menyamar menjadi diriku?" tanya Riku penuh selidik dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat dan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Benar-benar tingkah laku yang sangat mirip dengan Hitsugaya ketika ia merasa sangat kesal.

"Huh, aku terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan hal itu. Yang jelas panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Hitsugaya, menolak mentah-mentah tuduhan Riku kepadanya.

"Tch… taichou? Setelah menyamar menjadi diriku, kau ingin dipanggil dengan embel-embel taichou?" tanya Riku sinis, membuat Hitsugaya ingin meledak.

"Kau ini~! Soten ni saz-…"

.

.

_Ooops… mari kita skip dulu adegan itu. Ledakan amarah Hitsugaya mungkin tidak terlalu baik untuk dilihat oleh anak kecil di bawah umur. Pertengkaran kedua kembar beda orang tua itu kita tunda dulu dan… mari kita intip teman-teman shinigami yang lain. Oke!_

_Jadi… mulai dari mana dulu nih?_

_O-oke… kita ngintip bentar tentang keadaan tokoh utama kita saat ini, yeah!_

.

.

'_Byakuu!'_ panggil Senbonzakura dari dalam _inner world_. Ah… ia merasa lega, setelah tiga hari terdiam di dalam zanpakutou tanpa bisa berkomunikasi dengan masternya karena berbagai hal yang telah terjadi di dojo ini. Dojo Kamiya.

'_Hn?'_ balas Byakuya yang kini tengah menatap bulan purnama di atas atap rumah Kamiya Kaoru. Rumah sekaligus dojo tempat ia menumpang hidup selama tiga hari ini.

'_Apa kau rindu soul society?' _tanya Senbonzakura lirih.

'_Sedikit. Terutama Rukia. Kalau kau?'_ tanya Byakuya balik.

'_Aku kangen sama cemilanku,'_ jawab Senbonzakura innocent. _'Byakuu… aku laper nih!'_ rengeknya meminta makanan.

Byakuya menghela nafas. Bagaimana mungkin Senbonzakura lapar untuk saat ini? Bukankah ia sudah memberikan stock kapsul multivitamin untuk satu tahun?

'_Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, Sen-chan!'_ kata Byakuya sebal. Lagi-lagi zanpakutou-nya bertindak kekanak-kanakkan. _'Jangan bilang kalau persediaan makananmu itu menipis!' _lanjutnya.

Senbonzakura tersipu. Malu karena tebakan Byakuya sangat tepat sasaran. Ia sedikit menyesal, sejak Byakuya memberikan kapsul itu, nafsu makannya melonjak drastis. Tiada hari tanpa ngemil. Memang sih, kelopak sakuranya sekarang menjadi sangat tajam dan indah tapi… kalau sudah begini, ia harus berhemat atau paling tidak bisa merayu sang master untuk mencarikannya lagi. Kalau bisa sih.

'_Jadi benar?'_ tanya Byakuya lagi. Senbonzakura mengangguk. _'Sen-chan, rakus sekali kau!'_

'_Maaf Byakuu, itu enak sekali. Jadi… maukah kau…'_

'_Tidak. Aku tidak akan mencarikannya,' _potong Byakuya tegas dengan dahi berkerut.

'_Ugh!'_ Senbonzakura cemberut. _'Ya udah deh, terpaksa berhemat,'_ lanjutnya lesu.

'_Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar,'_ sahut Byakuya.

'_Hn… bulan purnama itu, mengingatkanku akan Sode no Shirayuki,' _ujar Senbonzakura tiba-tiba setelah jeda beberapa waktu., seraya mengamati bulan purnama dari _inner world-_nya. '_Sungguh cantik sekali.'_

'_Bulan purnama ya? Apa hubungannya dengan zanpakutou Rukia itu, hm?'_ tanya Byakuya yang masih menatap sang bulan yang berpendar keperakan di langit.

'_Tsukishiro,'_ lirihnya.

'_Ooh… begitu ya? Tsukishiro memang identik dengan bulan,'_ sambung Byakuya.

'_Um Byakuu, ngomong-ngomong apa alasanmu mau tinggal di sini? Bukan karena kakimu itu kan dan juga errr… isi ranselmu yang tidak penting itu?' _tanya Senbonzakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau masternya itu kembali bersedih karena mengingat Rukia yang kini sangat ia rindukan.

'_Tidak penting gimana? Tasku memuat barang-barang yang sangat berharga tau'?'_ ujarnya setengah sewot.

'_Foto-foto Hisana-dono? Ya… itu memang berharga tapi… tidak bisa untuk bertahan hidup,' _kata Senbonzakura, mengabaikan suasana hati Byakuya yang sudah tidak mood lagi untuk berbincang dengannya.

Bletak!

'_Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku, Byakuu! Sakit nih!'_ rintihnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

'_Jaga bicaramu terhadap almarhumah istriku, Senbonzakura!' _kata Byakuya dingin dengan aura hitam yang sangat pekat, membuat Senbonzakura merinding.

'_Go-gomen ne, Byakuu,'_ kata Senbonzakura, takut melihat sang master yang kelihatannya bernafsu untuk menghukumnya itu.

'_Shinigami,'_ ujar Byakuya kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Senbonzakura tentang alasan ia mau tinggal di sini. Bersama orang-orang yang cukup unik, menurutnya. Nona Kaoru yang lembut tapi juga galak, Kenshin yang ternyata dulunya adalah seorang pembantai, dan… Yahiko yang memiliki semangat membara. Tentu saja tidak lupa, Sanasuke yang pemalas dan hobi main judi serta Megumi, seorang dokter yang sifatnya sangat mirip seekor rubah betina. Fufufu…

'_Heee? Ada apa dengan shinigami?'_ tanya Senbonzakura heran.

'_Aku melihatnya. Dua orang, tiga hari yang lalu saat kita bertemu Nona Kaoru dan Kenshin,'_ ujar Byakuya.

'_Siapa?'_

'_Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas tapi… dari reiatsu yang kurasakan, kurasa mereka adalah Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

'_Begitu. Lalu… mengapa kau tidak menghampiri mereka saja, Byakuu?'_

'_Karena aku…'_

"Hn… malam yang indah sekali bukan, Tuan Byakuya?"sapa seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah.

"Sanasuke Sagara," balas Byakuya sambil melirik dengan ekor matanya pada pria berperawakan tinggi yang sangat menyukai pakaian berwarna putih itu dan kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Byakuya, ikut menikmati angin malam yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Sano. Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti itu saja, Byakuya?" ralat pria yang bernama Sano itu, seraya menggigiti rumput ilalang. Mengingatkan Byakuya akan kebiasaan Kyouraku taichou.

"Hn… baiklah, Sano," jawab Byakuya datar dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. "Jadi… ada yang mau kau bicarakan, Sano?"

Sano terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang baru tiga hari tinggal bersamanya itu ternyata bukan orang sembarangan. Ya… walaupun ia tidak tahu jati diri dan latar belakang Byakuya yang sesungguhnya, tapi dari cara bicara dan tatapan matanya, Sano paham betul bahwa paling tidak Byakuya berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Sano tersenyum penuh arti. "Katakan sejujurnya siapa kau sebenarnya, Byakuya?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa memandang ke arah Byakuya tapi dari nada bicaranya terkandung suatu kecurigaan tinggi.

"Tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah bilang, bukan? Aku hanyalah seorang pengembara," ujar Byakuya berkelit.

'_Yo… itu benar. Separuhnya sih,'_ celetuk Senbonzakura setengah setuju setengah menolak.

'_Diem ah!'_ ketus Byakuya.

"Hahaha… kau pintar bicara rupanya," kata Sano yang kemudian berdiri dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Angin yang berhembus malam itu menerbangkan baju atasannya yang tak pernah terikat obi. Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar dan proporsional.

'_Ugh!'_ keluh Senbonzakura tiba-tiba.

'_Tahan saja, Sen. Gue ngerti kok,'_ kata Byakuya berusaha menenangkan Senbonzakura yang kini tengah menutup hidungnya.

'_Tapi kan bau banget, Byakuu! Emangnya tuh orang enggak pernah mandi apa?'_ keluh Senbonzakura yang sudah tidak kuat lagi. Hmm… kelihatannya ia sewot banget dan sudah memasang kembali topengnya. Paling tidak bau tidak sedap yang menguar tiba-tiba itu sedikit terhalangi untuk masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. _'Tegur aja napa?'_ lanjutnya kesal sambil menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air sungai yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang ada dalam _inner world_.

'_Gak sopan! Walaupun kita tidak lagi hidup sebagai bangsawan, setidaknya kita masih menjaga tata karma, Sen-chan,'_ kata Byakuya mengingatkan, walaupun sesungguhnya ia menyetujui permintaan zanpakutou-nya itu.

'_Tapi kan…,'_ rengek Senbonzakura yang sudah hampir pingsan. Air sungai tempat ia menceburkan diri sudah menjadi keruh dan agak menghitam, taman bunga sakura di _inner world_ juga sudah mulai layu. Aroma semerbak itu benar-benar telah merusak ekosistem dalam dunia Senbonzakura.

Byakuya menahan napas. _'Cukup, Sen-chan!'_ ujarnya kemudian. Ia lalu mengusap-usap lubang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Jadi ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sano.

"Haaah!" desah Sano seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Menggeliat beberapa kali untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku karena seharian duduk di kasino. Berjudi. Tapi sayangnya, dewi fortuna tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya.

'_Wuaaaahh~~!'_ jerit Senbonzakura histeris begitu bau tak sedap itu semakin menyergap hidungnya. Sedetik kemudian ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

'_Se- Sen-chan! Sadarlah!'_ seru Byakuya panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Senbonzakura yang tak sadarkan diri. "Sanasuke Sagara, cepat katakan apa maumu?" desis Byakuya tidak sabar kepada Sano yang semakin menggila dalam menebarkan aroma tubuhnya itu.

"Oke bila kau tidak mau jujur saat ini," kata Sano menatap ke dalam mata dingin Byakuya yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn. Lalu?" tanya Byakuya kembali. Sebisa mungkin ia meredam hasratnya untuk tidak mencincang orang yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya itu karena telah membuat Senbonzakura pingsan. Scarf hijau mudanya terlihat berkelebat tertiup angin, begitu juga rambut hitamnya yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Mata violetnya berkilat-kilat, menatap tajam dengan aura membunuh yang tinggi.

"Yang jelas saat ini, jauh-jauhlah dari Megumi!" perintah Sano sambil menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Byakuya. "Ingat itu, Tuan Pengembara!' lanjutnya dan kemudian meloncat turun dari atap, meninggalkan Byakuya sendiri -termenung setengah bingung memahami kata-kata Sano tadi-. Sebuah ancaman yang bercampur dengan sedikit bumbu kecemburuan.

"Ah, Sen-chan!" ujarnya terhenyak mengingat kembali Senbonzakura yang kini tak berdaya. Ia pun kembali ke _inner world_, mengunjungi Senbonzakura yang terkapar di tanah. Mata violetnya terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. _Inner world_-nya benar-benar telah hancur hanya dalam beberapa menit. Taman bunga sakura yang tadinya indah kini sudah layu, tanah tempatnya berpijak yang dulunya ditumbuhi tanaman bunga menjalar juga sudah kering dan retak-retak. Byakuya merasa, ia kini berada di dunia lain. Seperti berpijak pada sebuah tempat yang sedang mengalami musim kemarau panjang.

'_Sen-chan, bangun! Ayolah, kumohon!'_ pinta Byakuya seraya meletakkan kepala Senbonzakura di atas pangkuannya dan melepaskan topeng yang melekat di wajah Senbonzakura. _'Haaah… kenapa aku seperti dejavu, ya?'_ katanya lirih seraya menghela nafas.

'_Oh, tidak!'_ desah Byakuya saat melihat mulut Senbonzakura yang penuh busa. Sekedar info saja, Senbonzakura memang sangat alergi terhadap bau-bau tidak sedap, karena seumur hidupnya ia selalu tinggal di tempat yang beraroma bunga dengan nuansa musim semi. _Inner world_ yang sungguh indah dan sempurna. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan master yang baik dan telaten seperti Kuchiki Byakuya yang setiap hari merawat taman bunganya. Hmm… kalau dibandingkan, ia puluhan kali lipat lebih beruntung daripada Zangetsu milik Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ashisogi Jishou milik Kapten Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

'_Sen-chan! Sen-chan!'_ panggil Byakuya seraya memijat jantungnya. Pertolongan pertama untuk mengembalikan denyut jantung Senbonzakura yang kian melemah. Ia pun kemudian mengambil botol yang berisi cairan parfum dari balik hakamanya lalu menyemprotkannya ke wajah Senbonzakura –tepatnya di lubang hidungnya- dan ke udara di sekitar mereka.

'_Oh syukurlah,'_ ujar Byakuya lega saat melihat Senbonzakura membuka matanya perlahan.

Senbonzakura tersenyum lemah kepada Byakuya. _'Kurasa… aku sekarat, Byakuu,'_ katanya lirih dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya kembali.

'_Sen-chan!'_

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Talkshow Gajhe**

Uwaaaa… menggila! Maaf kalau chappie ini pendek dan err… aneh serta ada misstypo. Euh… berhubung para tokoh Bleach sedang pada sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, talkshow akan diisi oleh para chara anime yang lain oke!

Kenshin : Hai' konbanwa minna! O genki desu ka? Mari kita mulai dari pereview pertama yaitu **Kuroshiro6yh**, ouh terima kasih telah ngasih tau ke author tentang namanya si Kid.

Sanji (OP) : *ngangguk-angguk* iyaa males nyari sih hahaha. Eh apa? Gak usah ditamatin? *sweatdrop* Emang situ mau nerusin apa? Ni dah apdet dan semangat ya. Jangan stress mikirin UN hahaha. Tawakal saja.

Itachi : hn… dari **kishina nadeshiko**, o yeah berhubung besok akan dimunculin seting naruto kemungkinan besar gue ma ototou bakalan muncul. Nasib Ikakku dll juga di chappie depan.

Luffy (OP) : oups… mungkin gue nyebutin taichou kale ya? Jadi kishina-chan ngira Hime nyariin Aizen tapi sebenarnya ntu cewe' nyariin Shiro-chan kok.

Megumi (RK) : ufufu… nona Rangiku gimana kabarnya ya? **Ruki_ya** nanyain tuh!

Kaoru (RK) : Hmm… itu mungkin akan dikupas *emangnya mangga?* di chapter akhir-akhir deh. Jadi yang sabar ya, mungkin dia masih pingsan karena diculik.

Sena (ES21) : dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**, oke deh trims sarannya. Tuh… HitsuRiku dah muncul tapi ups… pertengkaran mereka akan terkuak di chapter depan oke.

Riku (ES21) : *sweatdrop* dari **ShenaBlitzRyuseiran**… wah penamenya dipanjangin nih? Tapi malah lebih bagus loh Shena-chan.

Kid (ES21) : Hum-hum *ngangguk setuju* Yo tuh kembar dah mo perang dunia kayaknya, tapi di skip untuk chapter depan, karena chapter ini buat SenByaku yang chappie kemaren gak muncul. Trims repiunya.

Deidara : Un… gue muncul nih, un? *nunjuk diri sendiri plus pose bingung* Ya udah deh dari **D31ryuusei**-**Hakuryuu**, yah un… hahaha kemaren ntu author lagi emosi berat *maklumlah* jadi chappie lalu kurang greget seperti katamu. Trims udah ngingetin ya, un.

Zetsu item : Yoi, ntar si Matsu diakhir-akhir aja deh. Ah… gue tinggal dulu ye *ngabur ke sel buat ngliatin Ikakku yang manyun* Ludah menetes berat karena udah gak sabar nyaplok Ikakku*

Deidara : Yah… tuh kanibal mulai lagi deh, un. Lanjut deh dari **Hinaruto Youichi**, yang nanyain nona Rangiku lagi.

Sasuke : Hn… bukan dikira mafia tapi ditangkap mafia karena… *sensor*

Zoro (OP) : Hoaahm… napa sih gue dipanggil buat talkshow? *sewot* Ngantuk nih!

Sanji (OP) : dasar marimo pemalas *ngelempar Zoro ke penggorengan* lanjoet deh dari **MikiDaCAT **ups Death Note?

Yagami Light (DN) : Yooo! Salam kenal *sambil nulis nama Miki-chan ke death note*

Akaba : *Bletak –mukul Light pake gitar* Jangan merusak kehidupan, Raito! *Jreng!*

Seshoumaru : beuh terserah deh mo ditulis apa kagak, gue kan bisa menghidupkan kembali yang udah mati *nunjukin pedang Tesaiga* Eh loe yang dari Death Note, menyingkir dari sini!

Light : *makin getol nulis nama-nama chara*

Kenshin : Ya… loe ntar aja deh munculnya di akhir-akhir chapter *nodongin katana ke leher Light*

Light : *nutup buku* Oke!

Kenshin : hn… bagus selanjutnya dari **1629227-9127027** weleh Quincy Vinsis-san, aduh aduh kaya' angka togel aja deh *digetok Kaoru*

Kaoru : Gak sopan! Iya ini udah apdet, ndak apa-apa kok baru repiu.

Kotaro (ES21) : Uugh… dasar gak smart! Terakhir dari **Mizu-kun**, oho gak bosen kok, tuh author malah seneng situ datang merepiu. Oke deh nih dah apdet.

Naruto : ttebayo? Udah abis toh? Ya udah deh saran dan kritiknya saja deh, ttebayo!

.

Oh iya… mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Persahabatan FFN dan Tahun Baru 2010

Maaf bila saya banyak salah di tahun 2009 yeah!

dan terakhir…

**Review Please!!!**


	7. Keyakinan dan Kepercayaan

_Satu hal yang menjadi keyakinannya saat ia mengambil keputusan itu. Ia yakin bahwa Kuchiki Byakuya adalah tipe orang yang mau mengorbankan apapun demi melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sebuah prinsip yang benar-benar harus dipegang teguh oleh seorang ahli Hiten Mitsurugi walaupun pada kenyataannya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia memahami prinsip itu dengan cara yang salah._

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Apaan sih? Mau saya koar-koar sampe tenggorokan sakit juga Bleach gak bakalan jadi milik saya dan teteup milik Tite Kubo.

Anime lain juga gitu kan? Milik masing-masing penulisnya.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**Keyakinan dan Kepercayaan**

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Tuan Byakuya?" kata Kenshin kepada Byakuya. Mereka kini tengah berada di salah satu ruangan di dojo Kamiya. Ritual minum teh.

Byakuya mengangguk. "Saudaraku sakit jadi aku akan menjenguknya. Aku berterima kasih kalian telah menerimaku dengan baik selama ada di sini," katanya berdusta.

Kenshin tersenyum hambar sambil mengaduk serbuk teh yang kemudian ia seduhkan ke cangkirnya dan cangkir Byakuya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah zanpakutou Byakuya yang tergeletak di samping kirinya. "Maksudmu dia?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Himura?" tanya Byakuya kembali, kaget.

"Ia yang berada di dalam katanamu," jawab Kenshin singkat, menatap tajam ke arah mata Byakuya.

'_Orang ini-'_

Kenshin menghela nafas. "Sejak pertama kali aku memegangnya, aku tahu bahwa katana itu dihuni oleh suatu jiwa," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hn… insting."

Byakuya mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak paham dengan jawaban pria berambut merah di depannya yang kini melipat tangannya di dada. "Insting?" katanya sedikit terkesiap. Bagaimana bisa pria di depannya itu tahu tentang keberadaan Senbonzakura? _'Tidak mungkin ia-?'_

"Aku tahu ada jiwa yang menghuni katana-mu, sejak pertama kali aku memegangnya. Aroma sakura dan… darah." Kenshin menatap tajam pada zanpakutou Byakuya. Mata ungunya memancarkan keyakinan yang tinggi. Tak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

Byakuya tersenyum. "Aku mengerti sekarang, Tuan Pembantai," ujarnya mengejutkan.

"Yah… kurasa kita sudah memahami satu sama lainnya, Tuan Shinigami," balasnya datar dan sedikit dingin. Aura di dalam ruangan itu terasa agak berat dan sedikit '_memanas'_. Perbincangan antar kedua belah pihak yang ternyata sudah saling mengetahui identitas masing-masing tanpa pernyataan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu ya, Tuan Himura?" ujar Byakuya seraya menyesap tehnya. "Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku. Secepat ini."

"Hn… karena aku sudah sering melihatnya, ketika aku masih menjadi pembantai," kata Kenshin dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah luar, menatap kedua gadis kecil -cucu dokter atasan Megumi- yang tengah bermain bola. "… dan kurasa aku pernah melihat salah satunya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika kalian merubahnya menjadi seekor kupu-kupu hitam."

'_Begitu ya? Orang ini ternyata mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang kukira,'_ batin Byakuya sedikit kagum. _'Bahkan konshou dan shinigami lain. Orang ini istimewa.'_

"Lalu… apa tujuanmu datang ke sini, Tuan Byakuya? Aku akan mencegahmu apapun yang terjadi, bila kau berani menghunuskan pedangmu pada orang-orang yang kusayangi," ujar Kenshin setengah mengancam tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Sorot matanya tidak lagi tajam, namun memancarkan kelembutan dan keramahan. "Tapi aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukannya," lanjutnya. Benar-benar pria yang tak terduga. Murah senyum namun terkadang ia juga bisa bersifat sedikit… bengis.

"Hn," Byakuya mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin mencari kehidupan lain."

"Oh, begitukah? Hahaha… kau benar-benar mengingatkanku akan diriku yang dahulu, ya?" ujar Kenshin ceria. Ia kemudian terdiam, wajahnya kembali menampakkan keseriusan. "Um… tentang jiwa yang menghuni katana-mu itu-"

"Senbonzakura," potong Byakuya.

"Ah, maaf. Maksudku Senbonzakura, dia… sakit bukan?" tanya Kenshin.

'… _dan itu ulah temanmu!'_ seru Byakuya kesal dalam hati mengingat penyebab Senbonzakura menjadi seperti ini. Sekarat.

"Aku bisa merekomendasikan seseorang untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Nona Tsunade. Ia tinggal di desa ninja bernama Konohagakure. Lumayan jauh dari sini."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku, Tuan Himura?" tanya Byakuya heran akan sikap Kenshin. Terlalu baik untuk orang yang baru saja mengenalnya. Ia sedikit tertohok dan malu akan diri sendiri, karena ia tidak pernah bisa bersikap sebaik dan seramah itu pada orang lain bahkan kepada adiknya sendiri, Rukia –apalagi kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya-.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, kurasa ia orang yang penting bagimu, bukan?" katanya.

"Ya… begitulah. Kau baik sekali, Tuan Himura," ucap Byakuya penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Tidak masalah. Jadi… bisa kita teruskan saja acara minum teh ini?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Himura."

.

.

**Markas Akatsuki**

"Hey cepat, keluarkan aku!" Ikakku menggedor-gedor pintu besi yang terkunci dari luar, mengurungnya di dalam sebuah sel bawah tanah yang pengap dan gelap. Benar-benar menyesakkan. "Che…," decaknya kesal.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan terjebak seperti ini, dengan Houzukimaru yang tidak lagi berada di sisinya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dengan suatu reiatsu yang aneh. _'Ah bukan. Ini bukan reiatsu. Ini lain. Ia memiliki aura lain selain reiatsu yang lumayan tinggi,'_ batinnya kaget.

Ceklek!

Ikakku mendengar seperti sebuah gembok yang terbuka. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian pintu besi itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita muda berambut biru dengan hiasan jepit bunga di sisi kanannya. Jubah hitamnya yang bercorak awan merah tampak sedikit kebesaran.

"Keluar!" ucapnya datar.

"Ugh… dasar perempuan menyebalkan." Ikakku mendengus sebal. Tapi akhirnya ia pun mengikuti wanita itu menuju ruang utama. Jalan yang ia lalui hanya berupa lorong gua dengan pintu-pintu di kanan kirinya. Sepertinya di balik pintu itu adalah kamar yang dihuni oleh para pemilik nama yang terpampang di pintu tersebut. Nama yang cukup asing baginya.

Wanita itu mengernyit. Sedikit sebal dengan kata-kata itu. Ingin rasanya ia meremukkan tubuh laki-laki didepannya itu, mengubahnya menjadi kertas dan melipat-lipatnya menjadi origami. "Kau beruntung karena kami sedang mencari anggota baru. Kalo tidak kau sudah menjadi santap malam Zetsu," ucapnya datar.

"Haaah… aku gak peduli," balas Ikakku cuek, seraya berjalan mengikuti wanita itu menuju suatu tempat.

-$$$-

"Jadi dia?" kata seorang pria berambut orange jabrik dengan wajah penuh pierching, mengamati dengan seksama pada penampilan Ikakku. "Tidak meyakinkan," cibirnya.

"A-apa, un?" tanya Deidara gak terima. "Setidaknya hargai usahaku dong, un!" bentaknya seraya berdiri dari kursinya. "Dia kan aku bawa buat Zetsu yang lagi ngambek, un!"

"Tobi kan juga ikut berpartisipasi, Dei-senpai," ujar Tobi mewek sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, kau hanya merepotkanku saja, un," keluh Deidara kesal dan kembali duduk dengan wajah ditekuk dan kedua tangan melipat di dada.

Zetsu… orang yang menjadi biang pertengkaran Tobi dan Deidara itu hanya menatap bosan pada keduanya. Nafsu makannya langsung turun drastis, apalagi melihat keadaan calon mangsa yang terlihat tidak enak dipandang. Penampilan santapan adalah kesan pertama yang bisa membangkitkan selera makan, bukan?

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini. Tobi dan Deidara yang membawa Ikakku sebagai santapan Zetsu dan Pein yang menganggapnya sebagai calon anggota baru.

"Ck-ck-ck. Pein… apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, hm?" tanya pria bercadar yang merupakan bendahara kepada sang pemimpin yang bernama Pein. "Keuangan kita menipis, aku tidak mau keluar uang. Titik," ujarnya sambil memencet-mencet kalkulator dan mencoret-coret buku notes-nya. "Haaaah~!" Ia menghela nafas. "Kita bangkrut!"

"Itu karena kau korup, Kakuzu," cetus seorang pria berambut klimis padanya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk simbol lingkaran dengan segitiga terbalik terlihat bertengger di lehernya yang agak terbuka. Hidan –pria itu- mendengus bosan mendengar celotehan partnernya yang temanya tidak jauh-jauh dari kata uang.

"Hidan, cukup!" Sebuah perkataan dingin meluncur dari pria lain yang berambut hitam. Mata merahnya terlihat menyala dengan tiga tanda koma di dalamnya. "Kau juga sangat boros! Dalam satu minggu ini, kau sudah menghabiskan 10 stel jubah Akatsuki, kan?" serangnya tidak kalah sengit.

"Tch."

Ikakku hanya bisa sweatdrop dan sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku orang-orang di depannya itu. Kostum yang aneh dengan orang-orang yang aneh pula.

"Err… hallo?" ucapnya untuk menarik perhatian. Sejak debat aneh itu terjadi –yang bahkan ia tidak paham apa yang mereka perdebatkan- nyaris ia seperti patung yang dibiarkan teronggok.

Semua mata kini kembali tertuju padanya. Sepuluh pasang mata –ups- mungkin hanya 9 pasang plus 1 buah karena salah satu anggotanya memakai topeng berwarna _orange_ yang hanya menampakkan satu mata berwarna sama dengan Itachi.

"Kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Ikakku seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Sedikit OOC mungkin.

"Oh, kau," kata Pein singkat dengan mata rinnegan yang aktif membuat Ikakku berpikir bahwa ia kini berhadapan dengan sekumpulan orang-orang aneh. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Madarame Ikakku," jawabnya mantap, menatap tajam kepada mereka. "Apa mau kalian, hah? Dan dimana pedangku?" tanyanya dengan suara menggelegar.

"Maksudmu ini, un?" ucap Deidara seraya menunjukkan pedang bersarung merah milik Ikakku.

Ikakku menyeringai senang. "Itu milikku."

"Tapi ini kan udah ada di tanganku, un. Jadi ini milikku," ucap Deidara santai, mengabaikan Ikakku yang sudah sangat emosi. Ia pun mencabut pedang itu, mengamatinya dan menjilatnya.

'_Ugh jijik!'_

"Eh, un?" ujarnya bingung ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang keluar dari pedang itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk bilah pedang Ikakku, lalu akan menjilatnya lagi.

"Jangan!" cegah Ikakku dengan muka syok. "Jangan coba-coba kau melakukan itu, Blonde!" ancamnya.

"Blonde, un?" ulang Deidara kesal dengan perempatan yang nongol di dahinya. "Dasar Botak, un!" balasnya.

"Banci!"

"Grrrrr! KA-!"

"Cukup, Deidara! Kau mau menghancurkan markas, hn?" Itachi memegang erat lengan kanan Deidara yang sudah mulai membuat segel, menatap tajam dan dingin dengan mata sharingan-nya yang merah menyala.

"Huh!" Deidara menyentakkan tangannya, terlepas dari cengkeraman Itachi. "Terserah, un!" ujarnya cemberut, menatap sebal pada rekannya yang sok dingin dan jaim itu dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Ia pun kemudian melemparkan pedang itu ke sembarang tempat, menimbulkan suara gema akibat benturan dengan batu karang di markas itu. Ngambek. Bagaikan seorang bocah yang sudah tidak lagi berminat pada sebuah barang yang dahulu diinginkan karena ulah orang tua yang melarangnya memiliki benda itu.

"Ita-chaaaan! Kau telah menyelamatkan pundi-pundi uangku! Huhuhu," ujar Kakuzu mewek seraya memeluk dan mencium koper yang berisi uang miliknya karena deidara batal meledakkan bomnya lagi di dalam markas. Err- sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya miliknya sih, tapi… itu adalah uang kas Akatsuki yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah -baca : menteror dan memaksa dengan ancaman riba berpuluh kali lipat-. Yaya… uang kas Akatsuki yang amat sangat ia sayangi dan cintai seperti nyawanya sendiri.

Itachi sedikit menggeram dan juga kesal. "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu, un!" jeritnya kesal.

"Eeeeeeh?" kor para Akatsuki yang lain, minus Ikakku yang sudah duduk bersila di lantai gua dengan muka sedikit manyun dan bosan sambil korek-korek telinga. Dan entah mengapa di sampingnya juga sudah duduk seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan warna hijau lumut dan berambut kemerahan. Houzukimaru –zanpakutou Ikakku- juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan masternya. Mungkin ia merasa jengah di dalam zanpakutou terus, uugh… emangnya enak ya kalau sedari tadi dijilat-jilat dengan air liur yang huff… tidak terbayangkan baunya?

"Houzukimaru, kita keluar aja yuk!" cetus Ikakku yang sudah mulai bosan melihat pertengkaran aneh kesepuluh orang di depannya itu. "Haaah… membosankan!" lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar gua diikuti oleh Houzukimaru.

"Bye-bye!"

-$$$-

_-Beberapa saat kemudian-_

"Loh? Kemana orang itu?!" teriak Pein kaget, begitu menyadari bahwa sang tawanan, Ikakku telah menghilang dari tempat itu.

Tawanan? Hmm… sebenarnya tidak juga sih, karena saat ini Akatsuki memang sedang mencari anggota baru. Bisa dibilang sebagai anggota tidak tetap alias asisten untuk menjaga markas selama mereka pergi menjalankan misi.

_Uhuk… jangan bercanda, Pein! Markas Akatsuki kan hanya sebuah gua yang kotor! Tidak ada apapun yang berharga kecuali…_

_-Uang Kas-_

Serius?

Yaaa… begitulah adanya. Kakuzu menolak mentah-mentah usulan para anggota lain untuk memasukkan uang kas ke bank. Alasannya sih macam-macam. Mulai dari para petugas bank yang korup, kebakaran, perampokan, sampai kebangkrutan yang menyebabkan bank mengalami likuidasi dan terancam ditutup. Nah… kalau sudah begitu, harta yang dikumpulkan Akatsuki selama ini untuk membangun negara baru akan ludes tak tersisa, bukan?

'_Itu sih paranoid,'_ cibir kesembilan anggota Akatsuki yang lain dalam hati, saat itu.

Lah terus, kenapa mereka jadi nurut sama permintaan Kakuzu?

Alasan klasik. Riba.

"Ufufufu… aku akan menaikkan bunga hutang kalian menjadi 50x lipat bila kalian tidak menuruti kata-kataku," ancam Kakuzu waktu itu. Bola mata hijaunya sudah menjadi sebuah pola berbentuk simbol mata uang Yen karena membayangkan betapa besarnya jumlah keuntungan yang akan ia dapat.

'_Masa' iya kita musti membayar bunga yang jumlahnya lebih besar dari setoran sih?!'_ pikir mereka geram, memandang dengan tatapan marah seakan ingin menelan bulat-bulat sang bendahara yang saat itu sedang asik berkutat dengan kalkulator dan uang-uangnya…-coret- uang-uang Akatsuki yang sudah ia anggap menjadi miliknya.

-$$$-

_-Back to the topic.-_

Emm… sepertinya teriakan sang leader tidak digubris sama sekali ya? Ia pun kemudian menggebrak meja kayu yang menjadi tempat mereka rapat. Hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

BRAK!!!

"Kalian dengerin aku gak, sih?!" teriaknya lagi. Marah? So pasti.

"Leader, meja itu harganya 30.000 ryo!" seru Kakuzu yang sudah mulai kumat lagi. Menghitung kerugian yang harus ditanggung Pein dengan harga yang benar-benar tidak pantas… -baca : berkali-kali lipat lebih mahal-

Pein tidak menggubrisnya. Ia mengulang kata-katanya lagi. Sang tawanan… ups sang calon satpam keuangan telah melarikan diri dengan informasi yang sangat penting, mungkin. Lokasi markas dan tentu saja lokasi uang kas yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Err… yang kedua itu adalah pemikiran Kakuzu.

Semuanya pun terdiam. Tidak mau menanggung derita karena kemarahan sang pemimpin.

"Ini karena pertengkaran tak berguna kalian! Mengerti?!" ujarnya dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagu. "Terutama kau! Deidara, Itachi," lanjutnya dingin, menatap sinis pada kedua provokator. Haaah… pertengkaran yang terjadi karena sebuah kata 'un' yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Tentu saja Deidara tidak bisa menerimanya karena _trademark_-nya sudah dipakai tanpa ijin.

"Hn… maksudmu?"

"Iya, un! Apaan sih?"

Pein menghela nafas berat, mendengar protes-protes yang terus bermunculan terutama dari dua anggotanya itu. Apa boleh buat, sebenarnya ia amat sangat tidak menginginkannya tapi… satu-satunya cara menaklukkan kedua makhluk itu adalah… "Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu tersenyum –walau tak terlihat- dan mata hijaunya tampak berbinar. Time to Money! Ia menatap deretan angka dan mulai membacakan hutang-hutang Itachi dan Deidara, plus bunga-bunganya dan…penolakan misi tadi juga terhitung. Jadi… sang bendahara memberikan dua pilihan. Tangkap pria botak itu atau membayar kerugian karena adanya kebocoran informasi dalam organisasi ini.

Well… pilihan jatuh di nomor dua. Daripada membayar hutang yang bahkan sampai tujuh turunan tidak akan lunas, lebih baik menangkap orang bukan? Bisa jalan-jalan dan keluar dari markas pengap itu.

Itachi dan Deidara pun melenggang pergi. Mencari sang 'buronan' yang telah lari bersama informasi-informasi berharga –halah-. Pergi diiringin derai air mata dari partner masing-masing, Tobi dan Kisame. Huff… tentu saja karena tidak ada teman main bagi Tobi dan Kisame… sebagai teman dan tentu saja mereka adalah pasangan partner yang paling cocok diantara pasangan yang lain dalam Akatsuki karena kontras dalam setiap misi, mereka selalu kompak dan selalu mengisi kekurangan satu-sama lain. Tidak seperti pasangan Kakuzu-Hidan atau yang lebih parah lagi pasangan Deidara-Tobi.

Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Itachi akhir-akhir ini. Terutama… kesehatan matanya yang sedikit memburuk karena terlalu banyak menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ia… tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi bila matanya yang sedikit kabur itu kambuh. Oh yeah… bukannya ia gak mau memberikan solusi tapi… masa' iya sih seorang Uchiha yang tampan dan jenius memakai kaca mata?

"Hell No! Gak keren tau'!" tolak Itachi saat Kisame menyodorkan sebuah kacamata model Clark Kent dalam film Supermen yang sering ditonton Tobi kepadanya.

Lalu… bagaimana dengan lensa kontak? Umm… itu sangat tidak bermanfaat bila Itachi sedang bertarung. Lensa kontak menghalangi jurus matanya sehingga tidak akan berguna.

'_Itachi-san, semoga kau selamat dalam perjalanan.'_ Kisame berdoa dalam hati seraya menatap kepergian sang partner yang kian menjauh.

.

.

Byakuya membungkukkan badannya kepada Kaoru dan Kenshin. Pagi itu, ia pamit untuk pergi ke tempat yang tadi malam direkomendasikan oleh Kenshin. Konohagakure no Sato.

Sano menatap dengan pandangan malas padanya. Cuek dan mungkin sedikit senang. Tentu saja kalau bukan karena satu pesaing yang telah pergi. Haaah… sejak Byakuya datang ke dojo, praktis semua perhatian Megumi dicurahkan padanya. Ia sebal sekali. Cemburu –walaupun ia enggan mengakuinya-

Ia pernah menanyakan pada wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sangat menyukai kimono ungu itu. Seorang dokter wanita yang begitu kompeten di bidangnnya. Bertangan dingin karena nyaris setiap penyakit yang ia obati sembuh. Tentu saja penyakit-penyakit yang wajar pada manusia dan bukan yang kompleks seperti yang dialami seorang arah penghuni katana seperti Senbonzakura.

Perihal perhatian yang dirasa berlebih kepada Byakuya.

"Kau cemburu, Sano?" tebak Megumi 2 hari yang lalu, setelah ia selesai mengganti perban yang membebat pergelangan kaki Byakuya yang terluka. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit nakal seperti rubah betina yang licik, lengkap dengan ekor dan sepasang telinga yang menyembul di kepalanya.

"Tidak," bantahnya seraya membuang muka.

"Ya… baiklah. Ufufufu." Ia tertawa renyah dengan salah satu tangan menutupi mulutnya dan kemudian kembali ke Byakuya. Berbicara sok kenal dengan sedikit rayuan, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Kenshin dahulu yang tentu saja membuat Kaoru langsung menginterogasi Kenshin dan melarang ini dan itu –padahal dulu belum ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka loh!-

Beberapa saat kemudian, tes kadar kecemburuan pun dimulai sudah, dengan penguji Nona Megumi, peserta Tuan Sanasuke Sagara, dengan korbannya adalah Tuan Pengembara, Kuchiki Byakuya yang tidak tahu menahu tentang perang dingin yang terjadi diantara kedua insan itu.

Membiarkan Sano melihat secara gamblang bagaimana seorang Megumi mengeluarkan kata-kata mautnya dan tertawa ceria dari kejauhan. Sedangkan Byakuya hanya meresponnya dengan dingin. Ingat! Dari kejauhan, yang tentu saja mata dan telinga tidak bisa menangkap setiap detail peristiwa dengan jelas.

Hasilnya… sudah bisa ditebak bukan?

"Jauh-jauhlah dari Megumi!" ancam Sano malam itu pada Byakuya yang hanya bisa terbengong bingung.

-$$$-

Kenshin membungkuk sebagai balasan. Ia kemudian memberikan sesuatu yang terlihat panjang dan ramping yang terbungkus dengan kain krem..

Byakuya menatap benda itu. Ia membukanya. Sebuah Sakabatou dan buku. _'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu? Sepertinya aku pernah menggunakan jurus itu? Jadi… orang ini adalah masternya? Kenapa memberikannya padaku?'_

"Ini akan membantumu di saat-saat yang genting. Pergunakanlah dengan baik, Tuan Byakuya," ujarnya

"Tuan Himura?" Byakuya menatap mata ungu Kenshin, mencari sebuah arti dari semua pemberian ini.

Kenshin tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia dengan begitu mudahnya memberikan salah satu sakabatou-nya kepada Byakuya. Orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dan buku itu… adalah sebuah buku yang berisi teknik Hiten Mitsurugi.

Satu hal yang menjadi keyakinannya saat ia mengambil keputusan itu. Ia yakin bahwa Kuchiki Byakuya adalah tipe orang yang mau mengorbankan apapun demi melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sebuah prinsip yang benar-benar harus dipegang teguh oleh seorang ahli Hiten Mitsurugi walaupun pada kenyataannya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia memahami prinsip itu dengan cara yang salah.

Ucapan kenshin tadi kontan saja menyentak pikiran teman-temannya. Yahiko, yang sejak lama ingin diajarkan jurus itulah yang paling tidak bisa menerima keputusan itu."Yang benar saja," protesnya.

"Kenshin!" seru teman-temannya.

Lelaki itu berbalik, tersenyum ceria menatap teman-temannya yang hendak protes. "Karena aku yakin kau bisa memegang teguh prinsip itu, Tuan Byakuya," ujarnya kemudian.

"Tapi kan-!" protes Yahiko lagi,

"Hiten Mitsurugi tidak cocok untukmu, Yahiko. Bukankah kau sudah sangat kuat dengan teknik Kamiya?" Kenshin mengacak-acak rambut hitam Yahiko yang kini membalasnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau begitu keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, Kenshin. Nah… berhati-hatilah di jalan, Tuan Byakuya," ucap Kaoru seraya membungkuk. Byakuya mengangguk dan kemudian mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Sebelumnya ia mendekati Sano yang berdiri bersandar pada bingkai pintu masuk dojo, dengan tangan terlipat di dada, kaki kanan menyilang, mata terpejam malas seraya menggigit batang rumput. Sano kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Byakuya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Kurasa, kau bisa bebas memilikinya, Tuan Sagara," bisiknya di telinga Sano, yang membuatnya terkesiap.

Sano menoleh ke arah Byakuya. "Apa maks-"

Byakuya tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa kau bisa lebih meredam rasa cemburumu itu setelah aku pergi," lanjutnya masih berbisik di telinga Sano. Ia kemudian menarik dirinya dan membungkuk ke arah Kenshin dan kawan-kawannya.

"Byakuya nii-san," seorang gadis cilik berambut coklat menarik-narik hakamanya, membuatnya menoleh ke bawah. Menatap pada gadis cilik itu yang sedikit sembab. "Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyanya.

Ia berjongkok, mengelus-elus kepala gadis kecil itu dan gadis lain yang berambut hitam namun lebih besar. "Maaf, nii-san harus pergi. Kapan-kapan nii-san akan mengunjungi kalian lagi," ucapnya agak datar. Ia kemudian berdiri, sekali lagi membungkuk, mengucapkan salam dan pergi dari dojo Kamiya.

"Ufufufu… Sano, kau puas sekarang?" tanya Megumi tiba-tiba, melirik jahil ke arah Sano.

"Huh, kau ini. Apa-apaan sih? Sudahlah aku mau main saja ke kasino," elaknya dan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ahaha… pria itu," lirih Megumi tersenyum.

"Ne… Megu, ada apa di antara kalian?" tanya Kaoru penasaran. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa memang ada sebuah konflik terselubung di antara Megumi dan Sano.

"Tidak ada," ketusnya dingin. "Aku sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu." Ia pun kemudian beranjak pergi, dengan alasan mengurusi pasien-pasiennya yang membludak jumlahnya.

'_Ah… benih-benih cinta itu tampaknya sudah mulai bersemi walaupun keduanya tidak pernah menyadari, ya?'_ pikir Kaoru sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Sano dan Megumi saat itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued… Masih lama kok, sabar ya!**

.

**-Pojok Author-**

Ups… maaf saya merasa chapter ini garing banget terutama bagian yang Akatsuki itu, entah kenapa sense humor saya lagi nge-drop abis dan semangat nulis fanfic jadi turun karena mood yang bener-bener jelek. Alasannya sih –rahasia-

Mau nanya nih! Warna matanya Byakuu itu apa sih? Kok saya lupa yeeee… Terus nama lengkapnya Megumi di Rurouni Kenshin siapa ya? Lalu… 2 bocah cilik yang selalu maen-maen ma Kenshin juga lupa namanya. Aduh… ada yang tahu?

Ennn… maaf ya kalo scene di RK selalu serius hahaha, gak tahu kenapa kalo ke RK malah moodnya serius gitu –kebawa arus-nya Himura yang keren kalo pas serius kale ya, halah-

Nah mulai saja deh ngebales repiu-nya oke! Karena lagi cape' jadi gak ada talkshow ya…

**Kuchiki Rukia Taichou** : Yups mereka di RK. Hn… gitu yah ahaha master n zanpakutou emang sama kok, mereka kan kompak bener hehehe. Trims repiunya.

**Shena Blitz-ryuuseiran** : Ups… saya malah ketawa pas nulis ntu pose soalnya sambil ngebayangin Sen-chan tepar wkwkwk. Tentang Aoshi dan Soujiro… um entahlah, tergantung mood yah –maaf- dan makasih udah merepiu

**Chariot330** : Sen-chan kan aroma sakura. Hnn saya sih ngeliat dari penampilane Sano, dia gak pernah mandi *disabit* jadi gitu deh, bau'! Makanya pas Sano pose gitu plus angin, baunya naudzubillah dan Sen-chan langsung ko'it. Trims repiunya

**Ruki_ya** : Sule mode on : Prikitiew! Hahaha… ada-ada saja eh, repiunya. Kompak dan sedikit saya bikin kocak dan gak terlalu OOC seperti yang di ASKM karena mau menonjolkan karakter aslinya. Ya… tapi malah jadinya garing seperti di Akatsuki itu. Trims repiunya.

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl** : kalau saya liat di RK, kok kayaknya Sano n Megumi itu ada rasa ya? Cuman mereka itu sama-sama egonya tinggi, jadi malu untuk mengakui perasaannya secara verbal. Uff… saya pikir di ending RK Sano n Megu mau nikah ternyata kagak *kecewa berat* dan tentang nasib Riku di chapter depan saja oke!

**Kuroshiro6yh** : Hmm tentang bagian HitsuRiku di chapter depan saja ya? Soalnya entar malah jadi kebanyakan –mood saya lagi drop buat nulis ff- Ups… maaf Dei muncul di chapter ini, un! Stress? Huff saya juga stress kok menunggu 3 minggu karena dosen saya –curhat mode on-

**Jess Kuchiki** : Err sekarang udah di Naruto tapi bagian Akatsuki dulu ya… Lalu ke OP mungkin di chapter depan ya! sedikit slight HitsuHina kalau sempat…. Makasih.

**D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu** : kembar siam? Hoeeee? Tapi emang bener sih. Ah gak tau juga kok bisa saya bikin Sen-chan sekarat gitu, maklum dia kan alergi bau gak sedap *kebanyakan di tempat bernuansa angin musim semi sih* Makasih repiunya.

**MikiDaCAT** : Oups… maaf ye, Light nulis namamu di DN, tapi tenang nyawamu gak akan terancam kok. Miki-chan hanya pename kan? Trus dia juga gak tahu nama dan wajah aslimu. Hohoho… sepertinya saya tertarik untuk memunculkan dia deh –uff pusing makin banyak chara anime yg muncul- trims repiunya.

**Mizu_kun** : Ahaha Sano kejam? Itu kan gak sengaja, neng! OP dan ES21 di chapter depan dan mungkin ada sedikit dari chara Bleach lain kalo sempet oke. Makasih repiunya.

**Ruki4062jo** : Ne… dua kembar beda orang tua kaleee, ya? Hahaha mereka emang lucu. Kalo dipikir2 sifat Riku yang sedikit err… dingin dan arogan juga mirip kok ma Hitsu *dipukul HitsuRiku* Ah… Byakkun emang mau pergi ke mana? Ndak kemana-mana kok cuma mau cari obat buat Sen-chan. Makasih repiunya.

**Anezaki-Ai09** : Image Sano yang hancur? Idem deh ama balesannya chariot-san. Hiruma Youichi ya? Entar deh… chapter depan pas bagiannya ES21 ya. Arigato.

**Hinaruto Youichi** : Ehehe maaf deh bagi penggemar Sano. Huff… sejak pertama liat emang udah illfeel ama cowok satu ntu. Sebenarnya, gak bau-bau amat sih, cuman hidungnya Byakuu ma Sen-chan yang super sensitive. Maklumlah, terbiasa hidup mewah, bangsawan, wangi pula. Huhuhu… terjun ke dunia nyata emang berat loh! –halah-

_._

_Hiks… hiks… saya terharu banget temen-temen udah bersedia membaca en merepiu fic saya yang makin aneh saja sampe sejauh ini. Terima kasih banyak deh!_

_Mungkin akan sedikit lama untuk apdet –maafkan saya, soalnya mood lagi drop banget-_

_Jadi… maukah kalian merepiu lagi? Terima kasih._


	8. Slow Down, Boss!

Yayay… *nongol gaje* saya kembali dengan fic multi-cross yang super gajee ini. Fuuh… gak terasa udah sebulan deh gak disentuh. Eh… kalo chapter ini jelek harap maklum yah, baru berusaha bangun dari hiatus nih. Hahaha… ternyata hiatus enak juga yah? *digetok- dasar author gak tanggung jawab*

Pada kangen gak sama saya? *readers muntah!*

Yowes… dibaca saja daripada saya cuap-cuap dan pada muntah kuadrat. Hahaha… XD~!

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Wueleh… nih author makin gaje saja deh! Tite Kubo… bersediakah dirimu untuk menyandingkan charamu dengan chara anime lain? Nek gak mau tak culik loh!

*dibakar rame-rame*

**Warning :**

Sedikit bernostalgia dengan bahasa gue-elu. Kangen soalnya ~XP

OOC ?! So pasti… wkwkwk tapi dikit aja en moga-moga gak terlalu super. Minta maaf karena di chapter ini bahasanya kasar dan gak sopan banget.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**Slow Down, Boss~! : Sorry, I Refuse Your Comand**

"Kau ini~! Soten ni saz-…"

Hitsugaya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi zanpakutounya. Reiatsu-nya yang hebat pun menyebar seketika. Suhu udara di tempatnya berada dan sekitarnya turun hingga hampir ke titik beku. Mendung dan awan hitam menyelimuti langit sore kota Deimon. Emosinya yang meluap akibat perkataan Riku telah hampir meledak. Ia bersiap melepaskan shikainya. Membekukan pria yang mirip dengannya itu.

'_Aku menolak.'_

Ia kaget seketika. Genggaman tangannya pada zanpakutou semakin erat. Menahan emosi karena sang zanpakutou menolak komandonya. _'Apa katamu, Hyourinmaru?'_

'_Master, gak seharusnya kan, kau menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyerang manusia tak berdosa?'_ Suara Hyourinamaru menggema di pikirannya. Ia menatap sendu kepada Hitsugaya. Tidak seharusnya zanpakutou menolak komando masternya, namun untuk saat ini ia terpaksa melakukannya. _'Bukan begitu, Master?'_

"Tch."

Hitsugaya berdecak, kemudian ia menyarungkan kembali Hyourinmaru dan suasana pun kembali seperti semula. Normal.

Tiba-tiba kedua bahunya merasa di cengkeram oleh seseorang. "Bocah, kau benar-benar lancang!" Sebuah suara dingin yang menyeramkan terdengar dari orang yang mencengkeramnya.

Ia mendongak. Menatap pada orang itu. Pria tinggi yang sedikit kurus, dengan rambut pirang jabrik dengan… telinga dan gigi-gigi tajam mirip setan.

"Hiruma-nii?" desah Sena dengan keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya.

"Khh, sedang apa bocah sial ini ke sini?" Ia menatap sinis pada Hitsugaya lalu kepada dua orang yang lain. Ia menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam bagai hiu. "Lalu… ngapain dua Seibu sialan ini juga di sini?"

Ceklik!

Dor… dor… dor…

"Cepet jawab!!" raung Hiruma seraya menembakkan senapannya ke segala arah, membabi buta. "… dan kalian, Seibu sialan! Kalian mata-mata dan ingin mencuri informasi latihan kami, hah?!"

Kid tersenyum seraya memiringkan topi koboinya. "Kayak kami gak ada kerjaan saja," sahutnya kalem yang diiringi anggukan Riku. "Ini juga gara-gara saudara kembarnya Riku, kok," lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Hitsugaya sedangkan Riku melotot kepadanya karena tidak terima atas pernyataan rekan satu timnya itu.

'_Bener-bener mirip,' _batin Hiruma sambil memperhatikan setiap inci penampilan Hitsugaya. "Heh… beneran kamu kembarannya si rodeo sialan ini, hm?" tanyanya seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Gyaaaaah~! Aku bukan kembarannya dia!!" teriak Hitsugaya frustasi yang sudah emosi berat. Nafasnya terlihat memburu dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Beberapa tanda siku nongol di kepala putihnya. _'Hyourinmaru… hosh… hosh… gue gak tahan lagi! Seenaknya saja gue punya kembaran kayak dia!'_

'_Boss… tenang boss!' _Hyourinmaru berusaha menenangkan emosi sang master yang akan meledak untuk yang kedua kalinya. _'Ambil nafas… hembuskan!'_ Hyourinmaru mengambil nafas dan membuangnya, perlahan-lahan untuk memberi contoh kepada Hitsugaya.

'_Gue… gue…'_ Hitsugaya mencengkeram telapak tangannya erat-erat. Asap terlihat keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Nafasnya memburu.

'_Tenang, Boss! Slow down!'_

Nguuungg~!

'_Terserah kalau loe gak mau minjemin kekuatan loe!'_ teriak Hitsugaya kalap dalam _inner world_. Hyourinmaru sembah sujud -?-

'_Ampun boss! Ampun… tapi aku gak mau melukai orang yang gak berdosa,'_ kilah Hyourinmaru masih sambil sembah sujud kepada Hitsugaya layaknya minta pengampunan dosa dan keringanan dari hukuman mati.

'_Cih~!'_ Hitsugaya membuang muka. Ngambek deh. _'Udah gue bilang kan kalau loe gak mau minjemin kekuatan, maka gue gak bakalan maksa,'_ lanjutnya dengan seringai tersungging.

Hyourinmaru mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. _'Maksudnya?'_

'_Khe… khe… khe…,' _Hitsugaya tertawa ala setan lalu kembali ke dunia nyata.

'_Lah… Boss? Kok malah pergi sih?'_

Toel… toel…

Riku menoel-noel lengan Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi tak bergeming karena terlalu asik bertengkar dengan zanpakutounya. Sedangkan Sena mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hitsugaya yang kini tertawa cekikikan sendiri. Gak nyadar kalau tingkahnya terlihat aneh di mata manusia biasa seperti mereka.

"Hitsugaya-san? Helloooo?" panggil Sena.

"Kesambet kali, yak?" tebak Riku ngawur dan kemudian malah mengguncang-guncang bahu Hitsugaya. "Hey… kau! Bangun!" panggilnya lagi.

"Khh… biar aku saja yang mengurusnya," kata Hiruma sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya dan menggelembungkannya.

Ceklik!

"Khe… khe… khe…," Hiruma mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan kini berdiri pada sebuah bingkai jendela di ruangan UKS Deimon. Ia terlihat seperti akan melompat.

"Eh?" Sena cengo namun kemudian dia tersadar saat melihat Hiruma menggigit pematik pada sebuah…

"GRANAT!!! Semuanya… lari~!!"

BLAARR~!

"YaHa!" teriak Hiruma penuh kemenangan. "Khekhekhe…!" Entah kenapa bocah satu ini sangat mirip dengan Deidara yang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau ledakan. Hmm… mungkin hanya kebetulan semata.

Sena menatap dengan wajah pucat pada kamar lantai 2 yang mengepulkan asap dari balik jendela. "Hiruma-nii, kau benar-benar…"

"Apa?!" ketus Hiruma dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Sena hanya bisa menelan ludah dan kata-katanya kembali."Lagian dia gak bakalan mati. Paling cuma luka ringan aja," lanjutnya tanpa dosa.

'_Keterlaluan sekali,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Uhuk-uhuk~!"

Hitsugaya ternyata berhasil keluar dari kepulan asap yang cukup tebal akibat dari ledakan itu. Tentu saja dengan hakama dan shihakusou yang hangus dan robek di sana-sini.

'_Boss… maafin Hyou, ya Boss,'_ desah Hyourinmaru sedih melihat penampilan Hitsugaya yang bak gembel.

Hitsugaya cuek. Ia masih marah sama zanpakutou es itu. Tidak merespon sedikitpun. Pokoknya marah, benci, kesal tingkat tinggi. Grrrr~!

"Hadou no 33 : Shakahou!" Hitsugaya melemparkan kidou penuh nafsu kepada Hiruma. Balas dendam!

Perang dunia ketiga pun akhirnya pecah. Adu ledakan di antara kedua makhluk berbeda jenis dan tujuan. Shinigami yang sakit hati dan ingin balas dendam melawan manusia setengah setan yang hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja. Kidou melawan senapan api dan granat.

Halaman sekolah itu kini porak-poranda. Pohon-pohon tumbang dengan sisa-sisa ledakan dan kepulan asap. Semuanya sungguh mengerikan.

Tiga orang yang lain –Sena, Kid, dan Riku- sudah angkat tangan. Tidak mau ikut campur dan membiarkan keduanya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Masa bodohlah dengan bagaimana cara Hitsugaya bisa melemparkan ledakan pada Hiruma. Mungkin ia memiliki stok granat dan bom C1 dari balik hakamanya. Ya sudahlah… daripada mati konyol. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Haah… haaah! Kau hebat juga, Manusia." Hitsugaya terengah-engah. Bukannya ia tidak mungkin untuk membunuh setan itu tapi… ia hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Tapi nyatanya… memang tidak semudah seperti yang diperkirakan.

Hiruma menyeringai. Ia lumayan puas dengan permainan itu dan sudah bersiap dengan senapan apinya, namun seorang gadis berambut coklat telah berdiri di antara dia dan Hitsugaya. Membentangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam pada mata hijau turquoise-nya.

"Cih! Minggir kau, manajer sialan!"

"Tidak!"

Hiruma mendengus. Ia memanggul senapannya di bahu kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang. Membuang muka seraya menggelembungkan permen karet _non-sugar_ kesukaannya.

"Khh! Ternyata kau perlu dilindungi wanita, heh?" ejek Hitsugaya kemudian dengan senyum yang sedikit merendahkan.

Hiruma melirik dengan ekor matanya dan kemudian hendak kembali bersiap untuk meledakkan kepala si cebol ubanan itu. Benar-benar bocah kurang ajar! _Shit-_

"Hiruma-kun!" cegah gadis itu sambil menahan senapan Hiruma. Sesungguhnya ia sangat takut melakukan hal ini, tapi demi keselamatan dan melindungi Sena, keberanian itu entah tiba-tiba muncul dari mana. _Brother's complex_ kronisnya kambuh lagi ternyata, padahal orang yang kini ingin ia lindungi malah sedang duduk bersama Kid dan Riku di bawah pohon rindang di tepi halaman sambil memakan cemilan dan meneguk soft drink. Sebuah kesempatan langka bagi mereka bertiga melihat adegan perang dan heroik secara _live action_.

"Wah-wah~! Anezaki-san emang tipe wanita hebat, ya?" komen Kid yang kini punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon. Salah satu kakinya menyilang pada kaki lain dan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

Riku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hum tentu saja. Ia beneran keren," sahutnya setuju sambil meneguk soft drink sampai habis. Meremas kalengnya yang sudah kosong dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter darinya. Masuk dengan tepat sasaran.

"Ta-ta-tapi… tapi… ini bahaya sekali," kata Sena terbata. Khawatir dengan keselamatan gadis itu di medan perang. Wanita tidak seharusnya terjun di medan pertempuran! Gak boleh~!

Kid menahan bahu Sena yang hendak pergi menyelamatkan Mamori. "Kau tenang saja. Ini kan bukan perang sesungguhnya. Sudah duduk saja. Kita lihat saja perkembangan selanjutnya," katanya kalem.

Sena menyerah. Kalaupun ia datang kesana juga gak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Yang ada malah dia yang terluka. Sena pun duduk kembali dengan berat hati. Melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Ia meraih satu bungkus keripik, membukanya dan kemudian mengunyahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Sedikit susah juga untuk menelan makanan ringan itu kalau pikiran sedang cemas luar biasa.

_-back to the war!-_

"Bila kau melanjutkan lebih jauh lagi, aku sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan tidak akan segan-segan untuk bertindak tegas!" kata Mamori tegas. "Kau mengerti?"

"Che-!" Hiruma kembali berdecak. Berbalik arah dan meninggalkan mereka semua dalam kebingungan, termasuk Hitsugaya yang belum ingin mengakhiri duel mereka. Mamori –gadis itu- cukup lega dengan keputusan Hiruma.

"Hey kau! Urusan kita belum selesai!" teriak Hitsugaya gak terima dengan penghentian tiba-tiba duel ini.

"Tch~! Aku udah gak _mood_ bermain-main denganmu, Kuso-Shiro," katanya datar.

"Ka-kau~! Jangan seenaknya saja!"

Hiruma tidak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Halah!- Namun Mamori tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam kepada Hitsugaya sebelum ia kembali mengejar Hiruma. "Maafkan kami. Tidak seharusnya kami memperlakukan tamu seperti ini," katanya lembut. "Aku sebagai ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah ini, meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan salah satu murid di sini.

Huff… Hitsugaya akhirnya menyerah. Tatapan mata itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Hinamori. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini. "Haaah… baiklah."

'_Ternyata Master lebih patuh kepada orang asing dibandingkan Hyou yang udah bersamanya menjalani suka-duka selama puluhan tahun,'_ pundung Hyourinmaru dengan kepala tertunduk dan diselimuti aura hitam.

.

.

"Hatsyu~!"

Berkali-kali Hinamori menggosok-gosok lubang hidungnya yang terasa gatal dan berair. Ia merasa seseorang tengah memikirkannya saat ini. "Mungkinkah, Shiro-chan?"

Rambutnya terlihat berkibar-kibar tertiup angin laut. Hari itu masih fajar, bahkan matahari belum menampakkan wajahnya dan hanya terlihat semburat jingga di ufuk timur saja.

Sebuah selimut berwarna coklat yang mungkin sedikit err… usang terasa memberinya sedikit kehangatan ketika Zoro –yang waktu itu terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya yang memang kurang nyenyak karena suara berisik dan desahan suara Hinamori yang begitu mengganggu- menyampirkan selimut itu menutupi kedua bahu mungil Hinamori.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini kepadamu, Hinamori," Zoro mulai membuka percakapan di pagi hari itu. Mungkin ini adalah percakapan pertama mereka sejak Hinamori berada di kapal itu selama 3 hari ini.

"Ah… Zoro-san. Tentang apa?" sahut Hinamori lembut.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mencari taichou-mu itu," lanjutnya datar. Memang sedikit tidak berperasaan, tapi yah… begitulah sifat dia yang memang tidak bisa memberikan ekspresi yang pas di saat dan di tempat yang tepat. Ia bahkan masih cuek dengan keadaan saat mata Hinamori sudah berkaca-kaca. "Ia meninggalkanmu untuk sebuah tugas. Kurasa ia akan kembali dengan sendirinya bila tugasnya telah selesai," lanjutnya tanpa menatap Hinamori dengan ekspresi muka yang masih saja datar-datar saja.

"Ya… tapi entah mengapa saat ia pergi aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya," kata Hinamori dengan mata hazel yang menatap sendu kepada Zoro. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shiro-chan."

"Hmm… ia tidak mungkin tidak kembali. Aku yakin itu. Walaupun sesungguhnya aku gak setuju dengan keputusan ini tapi… Luffy sudah berjanji untuk membantumu mencarinya jadi akupun juga akan mendukung keputusannya," lanjut Zoro dengan sedikit senyum tersungging.

"Terima kasih untuk dukunganmu selama ini," sahut Hinamori dengan air mata haru yang menetes. "Maaf… selama ini aku lemah dan selalu merepotkan orang lain," lirihnya.

"Haah~!" Zoro menghela nafas dan memegang tengkuknya dengan tangan kanan. Ia memegang pundak Hinamori. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Kumohon jangan laku-"

"Zoroooooo~!"

Dhuak!

Teriakan Sanji mengiringi tendangan maut kakinya yang mendarat dengan telak di pelipis kiri Zoro, membuatnya terjungkal di atas buritan kapal. "Berani sekali kau sama wanita!" tunjuknya dengan latar belakang api berkobar-kobar. "Tega sekali kau membuat Hinamori-chwan menangis seperti itu!" Sanji mulai meledak. Tangisan seorang wanita adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat selama ia hidup apalagi karena seorang pria. Kini… ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seorang wanita menangis karena pria, dan pria itu adalah Roronoa Zoro. Ahli pedang yang juga satu tim bersamanya dalam geng Topi Jerami. _'Tidak bisa dimaafkan!'_ geramnya dalam hati sambil berjalan ke arah Zoro yang tersungkur dengan tatapan mata bingung.

"Ano… Sanji-kun-" cegah Hinamori saat Sanji mulai mengangkat salah satu kakinya. "Sebenarnya Zoro-san…"

Sanji merentangkan salah satu tangannya, menghalangi langkah Hinamori. "Kau tenang saja, Hinamori-chwan. Aku akan memberi sedikit pelajaran tata krama kepada pria kurang ajar ini!" katanya dengan mata tajam dan garang.

Zoro mengusap sudut mulutnya yang sedikit robek dengan salah satu punggung tangannya. Menatap nyalang dan sebal kepada Sanji dan kemudian dengan bertumpu pada katananya, ia berusaha berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kau salah paham, Koki Bodoh!" teriaknya membela diri.

Sanji memutar-mutar salah satu kakinya. Sedikit melakukan peregangan dan kedua tangannya berada di saku celana panjang. Asap rokok terlihat mengepul saat ia menghisapnya dengan cepat dan menyebabkan rokok itu habis dengan menyisakan abu yang mulai berjatuhan di dek kapal. "Pembelaanmu ditolak, Marimo sial," katanya dingin sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang cukup cepat ke arah pinggang kanan Zoro.

Refleks yang cukup baik. Zoro mampu menangkisnya dengan sarung katananya. Menghindari beberapa kali serangan brutal Sanji yang semakin kalap saja. Terus bergerak mundur hingga ia terdesak karena satu langkah lagi ia mundur ia akan tercebur di laut. Ia kemudian mendorong kaki Sanji yang berhasil ia tangkis dengan katananya, untuk memberinya sedikit ruang dan bersalto ke udara, mendarat dengan mulus pada bagian tengah buritan.

Tap~!

"Dasar, koki bodoh," geramnya dengan alis berkerut. Lantai buritan _Going Marry _yang terbuat dari kayu terlihat sedikit tak berbentuk. Tentu saja… karena ulah Sanji yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Ano… Sanji-kun. Sepertinya anda salah paham di sini. Zoro-san tidaklah seperti yang anda kira," kata Hinamori yang berdiri di depan Sanji yang sedikit terengah-engah. Sanji mengkerutkan keningnya meminta penjelasan, karena sungguh tidak sopan sekali mengabaikan seorang wanita. "Ia tadi hanya menghiburku saja kok," lanjutnya seraya menatap Zoro.

"Tapi dia tadi telah membuatmu menangis!" raung Sanji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Zoro. "… dan aku gak tahan liat gadis secantik dan semanis dirimu menumpahkan air mata," sergahnya kemudian dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Um… mungkin karena aku terharu dengan perhatiannya. Jadi kumohon hentikan semua kesalahpahaman ini," pinta Hinamori dengan badan membungkuk.

Sanji terlihat berpikir keras. Well… kalau kata HInamori benar maka Zoro tidak bersalah tapi, tetap saja kan dia telah membuat Hinamori-chwan menangis? _'Tapi ini gak boleh dibiarin begitu aja! Walaupun gak bersalah tapi tetap saja, kan?'_

"Sanji-kun?"

"Ya?" Sanji memalingkan mukanya kepada Hinamori yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Ia merasa terpesona dengan wajah cantik Hinamori saat itu yang kini terlihat bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari pagi di belakangnya. "Oh… _Lady_!" Sanji terpesona dan kemudian menari-nari secara berputar di atas buritan kapal. Kedua matanya sudah berbentuk hati dengan _background_ bunga mawar bermekaran. "Baiklah, demi _my lady_!" kata Sanji kemudian. "… dan kau, Marimo! Kau cukup beruntung hari ini. Berterimakasihlah kepada Hinamori-chwan!" tunjuknya kepada Zoro yang kemudian membuang muka.

"Tch~! Dasar bodoh!" dengusnya.

Krieett~!

Pintu kayu yang menghubungkan buritan dengan ruangan dalam kapal tampak terbuka. Memperlihatkan wajah berhidung panjang bak Pinokio dari negeri dongeng milik Usopp yang masih ngantuk dan sedikit kesal. Ini masih terlalu pagi –ah mungkin baginya masih terlalu dini untuk bangun- karena semalaman ia lembur untuk memperbaiki kerusakan kapal.

Tapi apa yang terjadi kini? Tampaknya ia bakalan lembur lagi sampai malam ini.

"Go-Going Marry~" desahnya dengan wajah syok ketika melihat keadaan _Going Marry_ yang sangat ia cintai itu kini menjadi menyedihkan. "Zoroo! Sanjii! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!" teriaknya dengan wajah horor. "Apa? Apa… tega sekali kau merusak _kekasihku_?!" lanjutnya seraya berlari ke arah bagian kapal yang rusak dan memeriksanya.

"Badai," jawab mereka kompak dan singkat.

"Bohong! Nami bilang bahwa hari akan cerah selama tiga hari ini!" kata Usopp menolak argumen kedua pelaku kerusakan itu. "Huhuhu~ Going Marry, nasibmu tragis sekali!" tangisnya meratapi nasib kapal mereka yang baru.

Zoro dan Sanji hanya saling bertukar pandang dan mengangkat bahu. Menghela nafas dengan bosan dan berpikir untuk lebih baik menyingkir dari tempat itu daripada meladeni montir aneh yang satu ini. Zoro tampak menguap dan berkilah untuk kembali tidur karena sangat mengantuk sedangkan Sanji pura-pura melirik jam tangannya dan pergi ke dapur dengan alasan akan memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka.

"Usopp-san, mungkin aku bisa membantu," kata Hinamori dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah~" kata Usopp sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan kepala menunduk ia kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil perlengkapan perbaikan kapal. Sedikit menangis dalam hati, ia pun memulai pekerjaannya.

.

.

"Nii-sama," desah Rukia saat ia mulai putus asa mencari keberadaan Byakuya. Bulir air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan bersiap jatuh. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sedikit merasakan reiatsu Byakuya yang tipis –mungkin karena Byakuya sengaja menyembunyikannya- namun kini reitasu itu kembali hilang saat ia mendekati tempat sumber reiatsu Byakuya berada.

Ia mencengkeram kerah hakamanya erat. Rindu… ia sangat merindukan kakaknya itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Byakuya begitu tega meninggalkannya lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, ia memahami betapa berharganya Byakuya bagi dirinya. Ia bagaikan kakak sekaligus malaikat pelindungnya selama ini, walaupun… sifat dinginnya itu begitu menutupi kebaikan dan ketulusan kasih sayangnya.

Rukia menatap langit malam yang sedikit mendung. Bunyi percikan api terdengar dari api unggun di depannya yang memang sengaja dinyalakan sebagai penghangat. Di atas api tersebut terdapat beberapa tusuk ikan yang dibakar untuk makan malam.

"Makanlah!" kata Ichigo seraya menyodorkan satu buah ikan yang sudah matang ke hadapan Rukia yang masih saja termenung. Rukia menolehkan pandangannya, terdiam menatap wajah Ichigo. Pikirannya tampak tidak berada di sana. Melayang dan mengembara entah kemana. Ichigo menghela nafas. "Kau bisa sakit kalau begini," lanjutnya.

Rukia menerima ikan itu dengan sedikit enggan, kemudian pandangan matanya kembali menunduk. Bayangan kobaran api tampak berkilat-kilat di iris matanya yang menampakkan kesedihan dan kerinduan. "Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu kehilangan seperti ini," katanya seraya memeluk kedua kakinya dan dagu yang menumpu pada lutut.

Ichigo melemparkan beberapa potong ranting ke api unggun untuk mempertahankan nyalanya yang sedikit meredup. "Haah… aku benar-benar gak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran si Byakuya itu. Mengapa seorang tetua klan Kuchiki bisa mencuri barang berharga milik Seretei? Aku gak habis pikir," katanya bingung.

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo itu semakin membuat Rukia terpuruk dan menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. "Nii-sama…," panggilnya dengan suara terisak dan badan sedikit gemetar.

"Eh? Aaah~" desah Ichigo yang kini merasa bersalah melihat Rukia menangis. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya. "Maafkan aku," katanya seraya menarik kepala Rukia semakin tenggelam ke dada bidangnya.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Pojok Shinigami -?-**

Huweeee… makin gaje sajaaaa. Maaf lama bener saya update. Wueeh~ hiatus emang beneran menyenangkan –halah- Adegan berkelahinya Zoro-Sanji nya aneh hahaha. Berhubung saya kagak hapal dengan jurus-jurusnya Zoro~ taulah… maka saya gak menuliskannya. Awam soal OP.

Oups… repiunya udah saya bales via pm, jadi mari kita ngebales 2 repiu yang tersisa.

Nyoook mulai! Talkshow!

**Hyourinmaru** : Huweeeee… boss gue ngamuk! *stress berat* kadang manggil Master kadang manggil Boss*

**Senbonzakura** : Nyah… nasib loe dapet boss temperamen kayak si ubanan. Kalo boss gue ngambek, dia malah dieeem aja kagak mau ngomong. Ati-ati loe, tipe taichoumu itu ringan tangan loh! *Hyou bergidik*

**Haineko** : lah? Bukannya loe koit yak? Sekarat. Kok bisa ikutan ke sini sih? *heran liat Sen seger bugar*

**Senbonzakura** : *nepuk jidat* Oh iya ya! Gue lupa. Bruuk! *balik pingsan gaje*

**Suzumebachi** : dasar lemot. Eh… mulai saja yuk. **Ruki_ya** yang ngerepiu bab Akatsuki. Uwaaaa thanks berat. Padahal ntu author dah pundung bener loh.

**Hyourinmaru** : *angguk-angguk* lanjoet dari **Violet Murasaki yang gak login**.

**Kenshin** : Apa loe bilang?! Gue a*****g?! *sewot mode on* trus pundung* Author… gue off aja deh dari fic nih *ngorek-orek pasir*

**naOmi** : Eh… off? Tapi honor loe belom gue bayar je. Mau kalau loe miskin?

**Kenshin** : Gue gak relaaaaaaa! Demi uang… walaupun aku dihina *hiks* gue gak akan menyerah segitu mudahnya. Itulah prinsip artis sejati. Pantang menyerah walau cercaan melanda! –halah-

**All chara** : *geleng2 kepala* lebay tuh anak. Dasar gila!

**Hyourinmaru** : dijadiin crossover? Kayaknya alasannya udah ada di chapter lalu deh *males nulis lagi*

Waaah… sepertinya dah abis yah! Hum… berhubung baru bangun, saya minta dukungannya dong biar gak mampet lagi okeh! Maklum lagi seret honor jadi pra chara mogok kerja en demo. Wkwkwk…

_Ayooo ditekan eh diklik ntu tombol ijo-ijo. Okey!_


	9. Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Ayasegawa."

"… aku tidak peduli walaupun tubuhku tercabik-cabik, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyeretmu kembali ke Soul Society," lanjutnya seraya menebaskan zanpakutounya ke leher Byakuya.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Bleach kagunganipun Tite Kubo. Kula nyambut karakterne kemawon loh, sekalian karakter anime lain. Ocreee… Ocreee~~

**Warning :**

Sedikit bernostalgia dengan bahasa gue-elu. Kangen soalnya ~XP

multiple-cross, OOC, Gaje, bla… bla… bla… Gak ada humor!!!

.

.

**Chapter ****9**

**Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato**

Byakuya menatap nanar pada rinai air hujan yang jatuh di luar gua tempatnya berlindung kini. Bunyi gemeretak kayu yang patah karena nyala api terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Malam yang sunyi dan begitu dingin. Sedingin dan sepilu hatinya saat ini. Ia mendesah, mencoba memahami semua peristiwa yang terjadi selama ini.

Ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, membiarkan telapak tangannya yang pucat tertimpa air hujan yang cukup deras, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap Senbonzakura yang terbujur lemah bersandarkan tas ransel hitamnya dan tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Nafas zanpakutou itu sudah stabil, dengan wajah yang tidak lagi memerah karena demam.

Sudah sekitar satu hari satu malam sejak peristiwa itu terjadi, dan kini… Byakuya berpikir lebih baik Senbonzakura mengalami materialisasi. Sementara hidup di _real world_ dan meninggalkan _inner world_ yang porak poranda hingga Byakuya berhasil memperbaiki bencana itu dengan menggunakan reiatsunya.

'_Sen-chan.'_

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika mengucapkan nama itu di benaknya. Selama ini, mereka saling melindungi dan saling mengisi kekurangan satu dengan yang lain. Betapa ia begitu berterima kasih kepada Senbonzakura ketika ia melindungi dirinya dari serangan Muramasa beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia cukup bersyukur, hembusan aroma Sano beberapa malam yang lalu tidak membunuh Senbonzakura. Namun… tetap saja, Senbonzakura kini telah kehilangan kekuatannya walaupun ia dapat berubah menjadi seribu kelopak sakura tapi itu bukanlah kelopak sakura tajam seperti yang dimilikinya dulu. Kelopak sakura itu, hanyalah seperti sakura musim semi biasa. Yaa… sangat normal tanpa sisi-sisi tajam yang mampu mengoyak tubuh hollow hingga menjadi seribu bagian.

'_Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu,'_ batinnya pilu dengan wajah yang muram, semuram langit mendung yang kini terpancar jelas di kedua bola matanya, hingga suara Senbonzakura menyentak lamunannya.

"Byakuu, aku gak berguna, ya?" lirih Senbonzakura tiba-tiba, menatap hampa pada stalaktit yang menjulang dari langit-langit gua yang samar-samar. Ia sedikit menelan ludahnya sebelum meneruskan kembali kata-katanya yang telah ia pikirkan begitu lama. "Aku… aku gak akan keberatan kalau kau mencari zanpakutou lain," lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Byakuya yang duduk di sampingnya berbaring.

Byakuya sedikit terhenyak akan kata-kata itu. Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia akan mencampakkan Senbonzakura setelah sekian lama? Memang benar Senbonzakura telah kehilangan kekuatannya, tapi itu kan tidak bersifat permanen. Lagipula tidak mungkin seorang shinigami mencari jiwa zanpakuotu yang lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka kepandaianmu juga hilang, Sen-chan," sahut Byakuya sedikit ketus. Ia merasa marah akan kata-kata yang meluncur spontanitas dari Senbonzakura. "Atau…" Byakuya memegang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, kedua alisnya mengkerut. "… kau memang dari dulu dungu?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit melecehkan. Kalimat Senbonzakura barusan, kontan telah membuat rasa ibanya hilang dan digantikan rasa marah.

Senbonzakura terperangah. Bangun tiba-tiba dan menatap tajam pada Byakuya. "IQ-ku lebih dari 150, tauk~!" semburnya gak terima dengan wajah marah dan kedua tangan terkepal di pangkuan.

"Jadi gunakanlah kepandaianmu itu untuk sedikit rasional." Byakuya mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis kirinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku tidak mungkin mencari zanpakutou lain. Lagipula, memangnya kau sanggup hidup sendirian, hm? Tanpa kekuatanmu itu dan tanpa keahlian apapun."

"Huh." Senbonzakura membuang muka. "Kau menang, Byakuu."

Byakuya menyeringai. "Itulah yang namanya _master_," lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan menatap ke arah luar gua yang telah sedikit terang. Sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk sedikit memberikan kehangatan dan memberikan efek berkilau pada embun pagi dan sisa air hujan.

"Tch… dasar congkak!" ketus Senbonzakura. Byakuya tersenyum dalam hati, setidaknya Sen sudah tidak berpikiran macam-macam lagi apalagi hingga berpikir untuk bunuh diri seperti ugh… dirinya dulu saat mengetahui akan harga dirinya yang jatuh. Bagaimanapun juga Sen adalah sahabatnya, seumur hidup.

.

.

Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang bawaan yang dijejalkannya ke dalam ransel dan ditentengkan di bahu kanan, Byakuya segera beranjak keluar gua. Ia menyipitkan matanya karena rasa silau yang menerpa wajahnya. "Ayo berangkat!" katanya kemudian.

"Emang mau kemana lagi, sih? Cape' ah jalan terus," dengus Senbonzakura di tengah perjalanan yang melewati hutan yang cukup lebat dengan pohon-pohon tinggi dan akar besar mereka yang tersulur di atas tanah.

Tanpa memandang Senbonzakura di samping kirinya, Byakuya menjawab, "Konohagakure."

"Buat apa?"

"Menemui seseorang yang mampu mengembalikan kekuatanmu."

Langkah Senbonzakura terhenti seketika mendengarnya. Menatap tidak percaya kepada sosok Byakuya di depannya. Akhirnya, Byakuya membalikkan tubuh saat dirasakannya Senbonzakura agak tertinggal di belakang. "Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya heran.

"Kau… serius?"

"Memangnya kapan aku gak serius?"

"Jadi aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku lagi? Bankaiku? Shunpoku?" tanya Senbonzakura bertubi-tubi. Sangat antusias dan seolah-olah ia mendapatkan kembali semangat hidupnya. "… dan sakuraku?!"

Byakuya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Beneran?!"

"Iya."

"Loe serius?!" desaknya seraya mengguncang bahu Byakuya, agak keras. "Gak bohong, kan?!"

"Ho-oh," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Yooy~!" teriak Senbonzakura seraya meninjukan tangan kanannya ke udara. Meloncat-loncat girang. Masih dengan wajah girang, ia kemudian menatap mata abu-abu Byakuya. Cukup serius. "Tampar aku, Byakuu! Tampar! Gue gak ingin kalau ini semua cuman mimpi," katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kirinya dengan telunjuk.

"Jangan nyesel, ya."

Senbonzakura mengangguk mantap. "Gak, gue gak akan nyesel. Yang keras sekalian, okey."

Byakuya merasa sedikit ragu, namun mengingat kelakuan Senbonzakura selama ini, tangan kanannya menegang seketika. Ia menyeringai dalam pikirannya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja berbagai pikiran dan rencana jahil berseliweran dengan bebas di dalam otaknya. Buku-buku jemarinya bergemeretak sedikit nyaring, sebelum kelimanya menyatu menjadi sebuah kepalan. Ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan kemudian bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

'_Mungkin dengan ini gue memiliki kesempatan untuk memukulnya, tanpa perlu alasan. Sebel juga dengan sifat childish-nya yang super parah itu… terus gue juga benci banget waktu dia tereak-tereak dan ngatain kalo gue ini cuman shinigami pecundang. Khukhukhu.. rasain pembalasan gue, Senbonzakura.'_

"Ayo laku-"

BUAGH !!!

Sebuah hantaman berkecepatan tinggi mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri Senbonzakura sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

BRUK !!!

Membuat Senbonzakura jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. "Ugh." Ia meringis kesakitan saat memegang pipi kirinya yang bengkak dan lebam lalu tatapannya beralih pada Byakuya yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Mata Senbonzakura berkilat penuh amarah dan kebencian. "Gue bilang kan ditampar bukan ditonjok!" raungnya emosi.

Byakuya memandang telapak tangannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Oh… kurasa sebuah tamparan belumlah cukup untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa ini kenyataan, Senbonzakura," ucapnya tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun dan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit keji, seakan-akan ingin mengulangi tonjokan itu sekali lagi –atau mungkin berkali-kali hingga ia puas-

"Loe tega, Byakuu!" kata Senbonzakura sambil berusaha berdiri walaupun sedikit terhuyung. Ia mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang telah membesar. "Kasar sekali. Gue nyesel."

"Makanya… berpikirlah secara rasional. Tadi kan aku dah bilang, kan? Kalo nyesel ya gak usah dicoba," katanya sambil membalikkan badan dan dengan cueknya meneruskan perjalanan ke Konoha.

Sembonzakura manyun. "Ya… ya… sekali _master_ tetep _master_. Menang teruuusss~!" serunya super sebel.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Senbonzakura, Byakuya nyengir penuh kemenangan. Ia hanya berdehem dan sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tawanya tidak meledak. Rasanya puas sekali bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran pada zanpakutounya itu. Fufufu… _'Dasar zanpakutou lebay~!'_

.

.

"Oooh… jadi begitu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh keempat makhluk penasaran yang duduk di depannya saat ini. Walah… mereka benar-benar agresif. Mendesaknya untuk menjawab semua keingintahuan mereka. Kalau saja ia tidak diingatkan oleh Hyourinmaru akan hukuman yang bakal dijatuhkan oleh Soutaichou kepadanya, ia pasti sudah membekukan keempat remaja ini menjadi patung es.

Sebenarnya dia heran dengan para manusia itu, namun semua kisah dan misinya termasuk kehidupan _soul society_ meluncur mulus dari kedua bibirnya. Walaupun demikian, perasaannya sedikit lega setelah mencurahkan segenap isi hatinya. Yaa… walaupun mereka hanya menganggap cerita Hitsugaya hanya seperti sebuah dongeng legenda pada masa 500 tahun yang lalu di mana mitos siluman dan dewa kematian masih dianggap sakral.

'_Emang mereka punya solusi?'_ batinnya. Humm… rasanya juga gak akan punya. Tapi masa bodohlah dengan semua itu. Toh mereka juga gak akan percaya dan kalaupun mereka mulai percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu, ia masih memiliki sebuah alat penghilang ingatan yang selalu dibawa para shinigami yang tengah bertugas di _real world_.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Riku dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan duduk dengan kaki bersilangan. Nadanya sedikit cuek.

Hitsugaya meneguk sekaleng cola yang disodorkan oleh Mamori. Sedikit berdehem dan kemudian menutup kedua hidungnya akibat sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. _'Real world emang gak cocok buatku,'_ batinnya. _'Jadi kangen deh sama teh hijau bikinan Matsumoto.'_

'_Yoo, aku juga kangen sama Shirayuki,' _kata Hyourinmaru tiba-tiba seraya menerawang di langit _inner world_ yang gelap dan selalu hujan salju.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan menyilangkan kembali zanpakutounya di punggung. "Kurasa aku harus pergi dari sini segera," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu ruang manajer klub football SMU Deimon.

"Aa-ah… maafkan kami karena telah salah paham, Hitsugaya-san," Sena membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Berhati-hatilah, Shiro-chan," Kid memberikan salam terakhir yang membuat Hitsugaya dan Riku berdecak kesal. Sedangkan Riku kini sudah mulai memahami bahwa di dunia ini –menurut mitos- ada 7 orang yang memiliki kemiripan fisik dan ia telah menemukan salah satunya. Ia berharap tidak akan menemukan kelima orang yang lain atau sebutan _'shiro-chan'_ itu akan terus menghantui kehidupannya.

"Selamat tinggal," bisik Hitsugaya sebelum ia menyemprotkan cairan penghilang ingatan ke arah mereka yang membuat mereka pingsan seketika. _'Dengan begini kalian tidak akan pernah mengingat tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan soul society.'_

Ia pun kemudian melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi menelusuri dunia untuk menemukan secercah reiatsu dari targetnya. Perburuan Kuchiki Byakuya sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya sejak titah Soutaichou diumumkan. Tapi terkadang ia sedikit heran dengan keberadaan Matsumoto yang menghilang dari sisinya saat ini. Aah… lagi-lagi ia cuek dan berpikir positif.

'_Halaaah… paling-paling dia shoping bareng Haineko. Dasar fukutaichou durhaka! Durhaka! Durhaka! Hidupmu pasti akan berjalan buruk, huh,' _kutuk Hitsugaya dalam hati.

.

.

**- Gerbang Konoha -**

"Engh?" Seorang shinobi penjaga gerbang desa Konohagakura berpangkat chuunin, tampak meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit bosan dengan aktivitasnya yang setiap hari hanya mencatat keluar masuknya pengunjung di desa itu.

Shinobi yang lain, rekannya yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bertopang dagu dan mengetuk-ngetukkan sebuah pensil di meja dengan salah satu tangannya. "Izumo, akhir-akhir ini banyak orang aneh yang datang, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, heran banget. Seminggu yang lalu ada cowok centil, terus cowok aneh berkepala botak terakhir Uchiha Itachi dan Deidara dari geng Akatsuki," sahut Izumo seraya mengelus-elus dagu kepada rekannya yang bernama Kotetsu.

Kotetsu menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di belakangnya. "Mungkin ada misi kelas berat yang membuat Tsunade-sama memanggil para Akatsuki," katanya sambil menatap burung emprit yang terbang di langit Konoha.

"Apakah benar ini Konohagakure?"

Sebuah suara datar dan dingin terdengar menyentak kedua penjaga itu. Byakuya menatap dengan pandangan datar pada Izumo dan Kotetsu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Kimono hitam dengan katana, mengingatkan mereka pada dua orang pengunjung yang entah bagaimana mereka izinkan untuk memasuki Konoha tanpa interogasi apapun.

"Nama?" tanya Izumo singkat, seraya menyiapkan kertas perkamen dan kuas di tangan kanannya. Mencatat identitas.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"… dan?" Kotetsu melirik curiga pada Senbonzakura yang masih memakai topengnya. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, tidak ada seorangpun ANBU yang memakai topeng seperti itu dan pakaian perang.

Zanpakutou itu melepas topengnya, membungkukkan badan dan memperkenalkan diri. "Senbonzakura." Seakan memahami arti pandangan itu, Senbonzakura berkata, "Ah… ini kostum yang aku peroleh dari rombongan sirkus, err… maksudku, karena pakaianku kotor."

Kotetsu mengangguk. "Ada urusan apa?"

"Bisnis, menemui- ugh~" Senbonzakura meringis ketika kakinya diinjak oleh Byakuya. Menatap sebal dan kesal pada masternya itu. "Ya… ya… kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan," ralatnya.

"Surat jalannnya?"

Ups- sepertinya Senbonzakura tidak mampu lagi untuk berkelit. Byakuya tampak merogoh sesuatu dari balik hakamanya, membuat kedua ninja itu secara diam-diam menyiapkan kunai. Antisipasi serangan mendadak. Ia merasakannya, namun apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatannya? Saat ini Senbonzakura merasa bahwa ia bagai burung tanpa sayap.

Sang master menjatuhkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat di meja, cukup keras hingga meja itu berbunyi. "Ada sebuah urusan penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan ketua kalian."

Kotetsu membuka kertas itu. Tampak sebuah lambang keluarga Kuchiki dan berbagai macam keterangan yang membuat Senbonzakura terheran-heran karena beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah diijinkan masuk ke dalam desa ninja itu.

Cukup jauh memang, dan sepertinya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Oh sudahlah, Byakuya yang sangat tampan dan terlihat paling cemerlang di antara para lelaki yang hanya memiliki ketampanan rata-rata dan Senbonzakura yang tampak manis namun pakaian perang itu sedikit mengusik pemandangan.

"Hn… Byakuu, kau punya uang?" Senbonzakura akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. "Kau, maukah membelikanku baju? Ini sangat mengganggu, setidaknya kita bisa berbaur dan tampak tak terlalu mencolok," katanya dengan nada berbisik.

"Hn."

'_Euh… kenapa beberapa jam ini dia dingin sekali ya? Sebodo amat deh, yang penting gue dapet baju baru. Hehehe.'_

.

.

Triiing~!

Bunyi lonceng di sebuah toko pakaian yang tidak begitu besar menyentak perhatian seorang pria yang sejak tadi memandangi cermin kecil di tangan kirinya. Beberapa kali ia menyibakkan rambut hitam sebahunya, dan bergumam tentang sebuah kata yang berhubungan dengan kecantikan dan keindahan.

Mendengus, karena merasa terganggu akan kehadiran orang yang telah menganggu kesenangannya yang hanya bersifat sejenak, ia pun kemudian membungkukkan badan seraya mengucapkan, "Selamat da-" Seketika matanya berkilat tak percaya ketika ia menegakkan badannya dan senyumnya pudar saat melihat Byakuya berdiri di hadapannya. "Taichou?"

"Kau?" Byakuya juga tidak kalah kaget."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ayasegawa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi super datar.

"Hah, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Kuchiki taichou," sanggah Yumichika tak kalah sengit. Ia masih ingat betul akan misinya walaupun saat ini ia terpaksa bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko pakaian, sebuah pekerjaan yang ia anggap mendekati minatnya akan fashion, untuk menyambung hidupnya di dunia ini. "Karena saat ini kau adalah seorang buronan," lanjutnya seraya menghunuskan Ruirio Kujaku miliknya ke arah Byakuya.

Pria Kuchiki itu hanya memberikan tatapan datar yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya. _'Oh… jadi sekarang aku menjadi seorang buronan hanya karena aku menentang penayangan film itu?'_ batinnya dengan sedikit senyum ironis di pikirannya. "Itu tidak masuk akal, Ayasegawa."

"Hn," Yumichika menyeringai dan tertawa hambar. "Kau pikir kau bisa dimaafkan karena telah mencuri gulungan mantra kidou tingkat tinggi yang terlarang bagi kita, Kuchiki taichou?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh penekanan. "… dan juga-" tatapan sang shinigami divisi 13 itu kemudian sedikit menajam. "… aku tidak peduli walaupun tubuhku tercabik-cabik, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyeretmu kembali ke Soul Society," lanjutnya seraya menebaskan zanpakutounya ke leher Byakuya.

"Mantra kid-"

Slash~! Belum sempat Byakuya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ruirio Kujaku telah mengayun menebas udara. Walaupun Byakuya berhasil menghindarinya dengan cukup gesit, namun pria penggila kecantikan itu terus menyerangnya secara brutal, mengabaikan segala kerusakan yang terjadi akibat perbuatannya.

Prang~! Brak~!

"Aduh apaan sih?" keluh Senbonzakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia kini memakai kimono berwarna ungu muda dan telah membungkus kostum lamanya ke dalam kain hijau yang kini berada di punggungnya. Hanya saja, topengnya ia gantungkan ke obi di pinggang kanannya. Ia menatap bingung pada keadaan sekitar yang telah hancur tak berbentuk. Sekonyong-konyong, ia melihat Byakuya dan Yumichika yang telah berada di luar. Yumichika yang kini mengejar Byakuya dengan zanpakutou tergenggam erat di tangannya. _'Ba-bahkan ia meninggalkan ranselnya di sini, padahal kan isinya begitu berharga baginya,'_ batinnya merasa heran.

"Ah…," Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar keduanya, tidak… sesungguhnya ia hanya tidak ingin Byakuya meninggalkannya di dunia yang asing ini. Yang benar saja, ini sangat menakutkan baginya yang selama ini hanya mengenal Seretei dan _inner world. _Oh betapa ia sangat merindukan keduanya.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Seorang pria tiba-tiba mencekal kerah kimononya dari arah belakang. Walaupun kekuatannya musnah, ia dapat merasakan suatu hawa buruk yang begitu mengintimidasi hatinya saat itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan wajah seorang pria paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi. "Le-lepas!" Ia meronta namun ternyata kekuatan pria itu tampaknya meningkat satu juta kali lipat karena amarah yang menggelora.

"Kau. Harus. Membayar. Semua. Kerusakan. Ini!" kata pria itu yang ternyata adalah pemilik toko tempat Yumichika bekerja.

"Bukan aku pelakunya!" sanggah Senbonzakura yang tak mau kalah. Tentu saja karena itu memang bukanlah salahnya.

"Katakan itu di hadapan Hokage," ujarnya dingin seraya menjentikkan kedua jarinya dan seketika itu pula, wajah zanpakutou itu telah tertutup kain hitam dan diseret entah kemana oleh dua orang ninja berpakaian hitam.

.

.

Hitsugaya tampak mengutak-atik handphone miliknya, mencari keberadaan teman-temannya yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia menatap pada horizon lautan di depannya, pada sinar matahari jingga yang hendak tenggelam.

Sesungguhnya ia sedikit terganggu, dengan seorang anak kecil aneh yang sangat menyebalkan. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari yang ia temui di SMU Deimon sehari sebelumnya. Ia menghela nafas, dan kembali memandang ke arah lautan yang terhampar di depan matanyayang tampak sedikit bergolak. Sekonyong-konyong ia melihat sebuah kapal dengan bendera berupa tengkorak yang diberi tanda silang.

… dan seseorang, yang sangat ia kenal, sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hinamori?"

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author Note~!**

Yuhuy!!! *digebuk rame-rame coz telat apdet* Ugh… maafkan saya, sekali lagi karena menterlantarkan fic ini sampai 2 bln seperti halnya fic saya yang lain. Taulah mengapa… WB, mati ide, virus males, sindrom parno ama komputer -?- de el el dan alesan gak masuk akal lainnya.

Yaaah… sepertinya untuk chapter depan juga bakalan telat apdet… fuuuh~! Ini juga udah saya paksain buat ngetik. Makanya doain saya biar cepet nyelesaiin tugas akhir saya *nunjuk-nunjuk file yang juga terlantar* =.="

Yasudahlah… daripada curhat gaje, saya mau nulis balesan repiu dulu deh, fuuuh… udah dibales blm yah? Lupa saya *plak*

**Kaori a. k. a. Yama** : Eh yah uhuhu… kemaren buat chara lain soalnya. Huhuy… sekarang dah ada Byakuu lagi kan? Makasih udah merepiu…

**KuroShiroy6h** : Iya noh… Byakuu lagi maen kejar-kejaran sama Yumi *nunjuk-nunjuk* makasih repiunya yah? Eh? Gimana UN-nya? Sukses?

**Quinsi males log in** : Errr… dia kan cowok, gimana caranya coba =.=a tapi makasih deh atas repiunya hehehe…

**Jess Kuchiki** : Iya Jess, waktu ntu saya lupa namanya, ya sudah saya buat namanya Going Marry sajooo *taboked* Iyeee ini udah apdet, RnR lagi yeeee!

**Ruki_ya as Tsuichi Yukiko** : Kangen? Eaaaa! *meluk Ruki* ngusap ingus di baju Ruki*plak* Iya ah… pengen juga nyisipin IchiRuki, but maaf makin lama makin garing,jadi mungkin ke depannya akan saya kurangi adegan humornya… soalnya udah mau njajah Inuyasha huhuhu…

**ruki406jo** : Err saya juga bingung ini fic kapan selesainya, tapi yang jelas saya usahain gak akan lebih dari 20 chapter *reader : WHAT?!* hueeee… mau gimana lagi, inilah konsekuensi nampilin anime banyak, itupun udah saya skip dan potong sana-sini. Makasih repiunya

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Eum kan IchiRukiRen satu tim, jadi otomatis aku munculin huhuhu… sudah diapdet, mohon RnR lagi yah! ^_^

**Sayurii Dei-chan** : Uweee… adek, iya mbak tau kok makin garing, makanya mulai ke depan akan saya kurangin humor gajenya, mau ke arah adventure dan topik utama! Mengejar om Byakuya dan mas Naraku, hohoho…

**Yui Hoshina** : Aish… tak apa, saya kan juga sering telat repiu *digebuk author laen* Iyaaa itu Insya Allah akan saya munculin, deh. Mau yang childish or gimana? Um enaknya masih sendirian atau udah satu tim ama Kagome cs, yah? RnR lagi yah…

Minna-san, maafkan author tak bertanggung jawab ini. Saya tau kok kalian pada kecewa sama saya karena gak apdet-apdet *reader : kagak tuh!!!* author pundung di tempat*

Saking lamanya,saya mpe lupa alur dan endingnya hahaha… *dilempar strawberry* Jadi… ah mohon bantuannya, masukkannya, flame-nya *ngelirik salah satu repiuer yang terus ngedesak saya buat apdet =.=" maaf* serta kritik dan sarannya.

Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti untuk memacu saya segera menyelesaikan fic ini.

Repiu please?


End file.
